The Cruel Truth
by Crabbystixx
Summary: History repeats itself, just like what happened a year ago: Murder. This time, someone special will hunt down Letter Bee Selene Cross to kill her, endangering all her close friends and family. That certain someone is the known daughter of Claudius Peak. Will Claudius finally lose patience and kill Selene himself? Sequel for "Love and Betrayal" R&R please. :D
1. News After A Delivery

**ME: We're back!**

**SIS: From hilariousness. Hi guys! Did you miss us? Did you? Did you?**

**SPACE: MY CAKE! JONATHAN STOLE IT! GET BACK HERE!**

**ME: Jonathan?**

**ALL: YIIEE!**

**AALIYAH: WAAAZZZUUUP?!**

**SELENE: *sweat drop***

**AALIYAH: I missed me… Hey author, I thought I was gonna die… Why didn't you?**

**ME: Not my fault. It's Sis'!**

**SIS: Wha—?!**

**SPACE: Author doesn't own Tegami Bachi/Letter Bee**

**SELENE: She does own some OC's and the story plot is hers. K?**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: NEWS AFTER A DELIVERY**

**[ZAZIE'S POV]**

"_She needs you right now! She needs you Zazie! Selene needs you!" she shouted. "... More than me…"she added._

"_But…" I muttered. "But…" then I saw her slowly vanishing in the dark. "AALIYAH!"_

_A smile. "Please Zazie. Protect my sister. Whatever happens. Protect her. Protect her. Please."_

"_Protect her from who?!" I asked. She was slowly, slowly vanishing. I don't know how, but she was._

"_Protect her from—"_

"ZAAAZIE!" Lag shouted.

"Wha-?! Huh?"

"You were staring into space…Zazie-SENPAI." Selene said, emphasizing the 'senpai.' She changed ever since her sister… _no… she's not yet dead._ She changed ever since her sister got lost. She puts on a more cheerful façade, hiding the fact that she misses her sister.

"What?!" I frowned.

"We're heading to Honey Waters for our next delivery."

"Yeah. Right." I was deep in thought… because of my dream… _Aaliyah…_ Is it real? Because what she said… what she said was…

"_Protect her from ME."_

* * *

**[SELENE'S POV]**

On my way to the next delivery, I sighed looking out the train. I was thinking about sister again. It has been a year since she… disappeared. Yes, there is still hope in my heart that sister is still alive. I mean, her body hasn't been found right? So it's possible that she's still alive right? Even though Zazie said that using black magic in her body to revive him means she's … dead. _NO! Of course not! Aaliyah's NOT dead! She's alive! I know it!_ I sighed again.

"What's the problem, Selene-chan?" Lag asked. I'm with him this delivery.

"Nothing." I faked a smile at him.

"Don't tell me it's nothing. On the way, you sighed nearly a hundred times. What is it?" But I didn't pay attention to him. At the corner of my eye, I saw a person back turned on me, with green hair, same height as Aaliyah would have been. _Could it be…?_

"SISTER?!" I ran to the girl, gripping her arm, making her face me. It wasn't Aaliyah.

"G-gomenasai! I-I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay." The girl said softly.

"Baka. Do you really think…" I forgot to mention Zazie's with us too. I gave him the go-ahead-and-continue-and-you'll-be-dead look.

"Don't call her that. It's not gentlemanly, you know." The girl with the green hair said to Zazie. She said to me, "I'm Hanako Verde by the way." She smiled again.

"I'm Lag. Lag Seeing." Lag answered.

"My name's Selene Cross." I responded.

"Zazie Shrine." He said simply.

She went and shook each of our hands.

"So… where are you all going?"

"We're all Bees…" I said.

"…and we're to deliver letters to Honey Waters" Lag continued.

"And I'm Lag's dingo!" Niche added.

"Ah! That's my town!"

"For real?" The conversation continued, but I noticed something. Zazie was quiet. Very quiet. It was very unusual. He usually teases someone, but now…

"We're here!" Hanako announced.

What we saw was a village, with water sprouts, here and there.

"This place was called Honey Waters because of the water itself—sweet like honey, but smooth like water." Oh, so that's why.

"So, Lag, where is the address again?" I looked at Lag as he scanned through the back of the letter.

"431 Sherbet Street, Honey Waters." Lag replied looking weird, "I can't even pronounce it right." I looked at Lag in disbelief and to Zazie who was still quiet. Seriously, this isn't like him. He would be teasing me right now. I'm not used to the NEW Zazie, I still prefer the OLD one. Anyways, I can't see Hanako anywhere, it seems like she already left.

_What. The. Heck?_

"Selene? SELENE?!" Lag waved his hand back and forth. I grabbed it and walked towards East until he suddenly stopped me.

"Uh Selene, the address is to the West. You're going the wrong way."

"Oh, I knew that…" I spoke and left together with Lag and Zazie. We finally reached the address and saw a light blue, 2-storey house filled with plants and flowers. Lag knocked on the door and came outside Hanako.

"EH? You live here?" Lag shouted.

"Haha, what a coincidence! Would you like to come in? I'll go get my Mom." Hanako opened the door for us until Lag spoke, "No thanks! Uh, we're on a hurry so, here's your letter." Hanako reached out for the letter and wrote her signature. Once we're done, Lag, Zazie, and I left the village, went to get a carriage and left.

"Bye Hanako!" I shouted, waving back at her, "We'll see each other again!"

"Take care!" she shouted back until all I can see is her small, pinkish hat and it disappeared on the horizon. I sat back, next to Lag while I looked at Zazie, who was quiet. I can't stand it so I sat right next to Zazie and asked him,

"Did you eat something weird to make you quieter all of a sudden?"

"Eh?" he exclaimed.

"Ugh, what I mean is; what happened to you? You should be teasing Lag and me right now but you're just shutting your mouth up." I asked once more, a simplified detail. He looked at the window, his glare avoiding me. JUST WHAT IS HIS PROBLEM? I waited a few more moments until he looked back at me and said,

"So you want me to tease you, eh?" Scary. I saw Lag giggling on one side and gave him a death glare in which he immediately stopped.

"Of c-course not!" I stuttered back. He smirked and gave me a familiar look. The same look he gave me during our play which Aaliyah organized and I still really hated that!

"Just kidding. You look pale all of a sudden; maybe you're the one who ate something weird." Wow, that insult just backfired.

"Tell me already! I know something's bothering you, does it concern Aaliyah-nee-chan?" Once I asked, Zazie's face became shocked and pale. I knew it! I KNEW IT!

"Nothing. We're here… Wake Lag up." Zazie said, leaving first with Wasiolka. That's the time I noticed that our dingos were inside the carriage and they didn't knew that we left for the delivery. I walked towards Lag and woke him up, telling him that we're already at the Bee Hive. Lag went down together with Niche and Steak while I carried Alee up and placed her on my head. Lag and I went down and saw Zazie just outside the Bee Hive, looking impatient.

"Selene, Largo wants us in the Office now." Zazie said then left. Lag said that he'll be in Sylvette's house together with Niche and Steak and I waved bye at him as Alee woke up.

"What? The delivery's done already?" Alee asked.

"Yup. You fell asleep during the delivery and I didn't want to disturb your sleep." I replied back, catching my breath. We were just outside the Director's Office and I fixed my hair and uniform before I enter. I opened the doors and saw Zazie, Wasiolka, Largo-san, and Aria-san.

"Selene, we all think that history is repeating itself…"

* * *

**ME: And we're done! That was an idiotic cliff-hanger.**

**ZAZIE: And who wrote this chapter again?**

**ME: I did. But—**

**SIS: I was just wondering… Is love that powerful?**

**SPACE: YEEES! Love is a powerful thing.**

**ME: Love can make us strong, but it can also make us weak.**

**SIS: And that were the quotes for today. :)))**

**ME&SPACE: Shut up.**

**SIS: And who are you to order me about?**

**AALIYAH: Now girls, girls, don't fight.**

**ZAZIE: If Aaliyah's going to be the peace maker, we all better say goodbye. Because I feel something bad about to—**

**AALIYAH: *punches Zazie's head***

**ZAZIE: OWWW!**

**SELENE: *panics* I'm gonna say goodbye now before everybody fights and this chat becomes long. BYE!**

**ALL: BYE! **

**SIS: I am NOT a maid of yours.**

**ZAZIE: WHAT WAS THAT FOR, WHINER?!**


	2. Delicate News

**ME: Welcome back!**

**SIS: Did you enjoy the last chapter?**

**SPACE: More importantly, did you enjoy the story "Love and Betrayal"?**

**TRIO: WE HOPED YOU DID!**

**ME: So, let me explain something. The collection of one-shots, "Streams Of The Heart", is a continuous story and if you would like to request something, then we'll make it into an episode. Gets?**

**SELENE: So our lives in that one-shot is decided by the readers?**

**SIS: That's right! So if they want more Selene X Zazie stuff, then Author will do that. If they want some cross dressing, then the Author will do that. Okay?**

**SELENE: :'(**

**ME: What do you mean that "The Author will do that"? You're expecting me to do all the episodes?**

**SPACE & SIS: That's right!**

**ME: Ugh, enjoy the chapter! Now quit reading this chat and start and I have two people to fight.**

**TRIO: ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: DELICATE NEWS**

**[NORMAL POV]**

"Did you know that you'll be one of my _very _first _real, live, kill_? You should be honored." a girl, a woman-girl to be exact, hissed to a young boy. She smiled. She loves to say that to scare her 'catch.'

"P-please…" The boy whimpered, scared.

"Oh, poor, poor child…" she said, slightly tugging his hair. "Don't worry, I won't kill you… As long as you do what I tell you…"

The woman-girl stared at the boy, and whispered something. Then, the boy stopped whimpering, and the girl let go of him. The boy looked at her, before he scampered away.

* * *

**[SELENE'S POV]**

"What do you mean that history is repeating itself?" I asked Largo who was scribbling something on his parchment and looked back at me, then Zazie, then at Aria.

"Do you remember what happened last year? The incident of Claudius Peak at the Valladolid Church?" That, why would Largo mention something like that? I nodded reply and I had a million of questions on my mind now. Did he find Aaliyah? Is he dead? Where is he? I'm going to kill him— (Co-A/N: He's your DAD!)

"We don't know if he's alive or dead. We have no information whether he has found Aaliyah or not, and we have no idea where is he." Wow, Largo can read minds now. (A & Co-A/N: HE'S A MIND READER! KILL HIM!)

"But we have something to say, the murders, Selene, today was the day when you became a Letter Bee, right?" now that I recollect about it, it is.

"And also, today is the day when Zazie was working for Peak and murdered Bees, right?" Right, wait… WHAT?!

"So you think that this is a coincidence?" Zazie asked.

Aria fixed her glasses and replied, "I don't believe in coincidences. It's either they know what happened last year and they plan to scare us again or something in particular is happening and this concerns Selene."

I don't believe her.

That can't be true.

Me?! Again? For real? (Co-A/N: And your mom doesn't know anything about this…)

"So, if murders happened last year, does that mean the same murders will happen again?" I asked. Aria and Largo gave each other looks and replied, "I think that's true, because when you were on your delivery, some people—namely civilians—got killed."

"But weren't last year's murdered were Letter Bees?"

"We know, and that's what we're trying to decipher right now. So it would be best if you two keep your guard up since, well, I'll be pairing you two to keep watch of the Bee Hive. And if anything happens, send me a distress call. Like, um, blast your shindan to the sky, we'll come." Largo said then dismissed us while Zazie stayed inside the Office, still wanting to talk to the Director.

I decided to go home back to Sylvette's house until Alee stopped me, "Don't you think we should wait for Largo's orders before going home?" I thought for a while,

"Nah, I can handle this. I have you by my side though." I replied, holding up my gun. Alee looked at me in disbelief but still agreed anyway. We went outside the Bee Hive until an unexplainable feeling came at me and I had the urge to run. It was as if, someone was watching me. That thought sent a chill to my back and I decided to run. I stopped halfway through, looking behind me but I saw no one but some civilians doing their daily habits.

I finally found Sylvette's house and once I entered, I saw Lag, Niche, Sylvette, and Gauche-senpai eating dinner, worse, it was soup. That nasty soup. I took off my bag and my boot and entered the dining room.

"So, how was the meeting?" Lag asked, not taking any chances of eating the soup.

I gave a worried look but I decided not to tell them. "It was good, great… no problems at all…" I ended that with an awkward laugh. I saw Gauche-senpai staring at me and said,

"She's lying. It's obvious. Something's happening here in Yuusari, that's the reason why I came back here. Largo asked me."

"Oh, so what happened?" Sylvette asked, sipping her soup.

"Something's happening at the Hive, no, at Yuusari. A mysterious person has been murdering people again, and this time, it's not the Bees anymore, but civilians, whether male or female, young or old." I said with a stammering voice.

"Then, last year, the person who has been murdering the Bees was the group of Claudius with Zazie on his side, and he has been killing Letter Bees, right? So, if Zazie's one of the good guys now and Claudius is already announced as 'dead', then, who's the murderer?" I gave Lag another worried look,

"Claudius, he… he isn't dead." I knew that. The book of The Realms of Black Magic states that when a certain trade mark or a tattoo is printed unto you with the use of black magic, it will never be removed until the person who cast a spell is dead physically and mentally. Reading that last year was really informing and I still have the mark that Claudius cast me, the mark on my right shoulder, which was still dark as ever.

"Why do you say—?" I stood up; I don't want them to know about the mark. I carried Alee who was sleeping with Niche and carried her up towards my room. I locked the room and placed Alee on my pinkish bed and stroked her white, clean fur.

I changed from my Letter Bee uniform into a sleepwear; Sylvette would let me wear nightgowns since she wanted to see me in different gowns and skirts, and she won't let me in her house until I wear this. So I had no choice. I chose the slight blue-green colored nightgown that reached up to my knees and I wore socks to keep my feet warm. I walked towards my window sill and looked at the artificial sun.

_**/What are you thinking Selene?/**_

_Aaliyah, just like every other night._

_**/As always. So, you don't plan to looking for her?/**_

_I did, and to my luck, I never found her. I prayed every night that when I wake up, I would see her blue crystal eyes and her long, silky hair. But every day, I never saw her._

_**/So, you'll just let time pass by and tell yourself that she's dead-/**_

_Aaliyah's not dead! She's out there somewhere. _I really hated fighting with my little voice, or my inner voice. Aaliyah would always say that her inner voice used to annoy her a lot but without her, she would have never found out the case from last year.

_**/Fine, so what does make you believe that Aaliyah's still out there?/**_

_Faith. I believe so._

I closed my window and I can still see the artificial sun shining a faint light. I got under my covers and my heavy eyes closed and I drifted off to sleep…

…oOo…

"_That's Aaliyah… don't tell me…"_

"_Aaliyah…nee…chan… No…" Aaliyah, she… she didn't…_

_Selene… don't worry. I'll come back for you, remember I'll be watching over you, okay? I looked up; I saw Aaliyah's figure and Hecate's. No… NO!_

"_AALIYAH! Don't! PLEASE!"_

"_It's the rule. If I want to save someone, I'll have to give myself to Hecate. Now that Zazie's okay now, I'm sure you're going to be okay too…" she smiled._

"_Idiot! HOW CAN I BE OKAY? AALIYAH!"_

"_Good bye Selene, we'll meet again someday, be sure of that… until then…" she said then kissed my forehead, and then disappeared._

_Aaliyah…nee…chan…_

…oOo…

"AALIYAH!"

I looked everywhere, closet, tons of books, and a heart-shaped locker. I was trying to catch my breath, I was horrified by that dream and incident again. I'm still in my room and I think it's near morning. I stood up, took the locket and opened it. I saw a picture of Aaliyah and me together on each heart. I miss her. I felt a tear drop on the locker, I want her back, I need her back.

"Aaliyah, wherever you are, please come back… I miss you already..."

* * *

**ME: Okay, I tried my best to keep tears from falling.**

**SIS: I can't believe Selene's suffering this much…**

**AALIYAH: Eh?**

**SPACE: No fictional characters allowed in the chats! ONLY AUTHORS!**

**AALIYAH: But I am the Author of my life.**

**ME: And I control your life.**

**AALIYAH: Awww :(… See ya then! :D**

**SIS: Wow. That was deep when she said something about the Author of her own life.**

**SPACE: Yeah, I liked that.**

**ME: And it's all because of me! WAHAHAHA!**

**SIS: Okay, let's just stop.**

**SPACE: Agreed. Hoped you enjoyed Chapter 2! :D**

**TRIO: The Trio Authors OUT! PEACEEEEEEEE!**


	3. I Miss Her

**SIS: Author thinks I don't help her with writing the story. (TT_TT)**

**ME: Hey I didn't mean tha—**

**SPACE: Oh, you're done for, Author. Sis is crying…**

**ME: Shut up!**

**SIS: Space, since Author and I are angry with each other can you pay us to go in one of those booths?**

**SPACE: Sure, but you're not going at the friendship booth, and you're not going together. I'm gonna pay that blind-date booth and pair Author with someone and Sis with someone else… How does that sound?**

**ME&SIS: AND WHO'S THAT SOMEONE?**

**SPACE: That's a secret!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: I MISS HER**

**[NORMAL POV]**

"That's unwise…" a man, around 40's said.

"Don't you trust me? Don't you want me to go there and see her again? Well… this is my plan, and it already has started." Short green hair, and blue eye and… an eye patch… A few minutes passed and neither of them spoke.  
"Aaliyah, it's time." A boy suddenly appeared. "Well then, let us go. I'm pretty sure… my pretty little sister is waiting for me…"

* * *

Meanwhile at the Suede Residence…

* * *

"Selene, time to wake up—" Sylvette opened the door and saw the brown haired girl sobbing on the corner side of the room. Sylvette ran towards her and took off her hands covering her face. She lifted up her head and looked at her teary green eyes. She misses her sister so much.

"Selene-chan?" Sylvette took her hands and helped her get up and walk downstairs, leaving the heart-shaped locket behind, lying on the floor with tears. Sylvette took her to the living room and let her sit on the couches. Lag came downstairs and saw Selene with her eyes red.

"Selene," Lag spoke, wiping her eyes and face filled with tears, "If you want, you can stay here and I'll tell Largo that you're not feeling well." Selene opened her eyes and faced Lag, with her eyes telling him that she'll go. Selene doesn't want to stay behind and was more determined to find Aaliyah, and she will…

* * *

**[ZAZIE'S POV]**

Where are they? They should be here by now, especially Selene. She's been, different lately. I looked at the sky which was always dark and night, wondering where my best friend would be right now. But I know that she's still out there, since Selene never lost her smiling face.

"_Protect her from me…"_

"_Protect her…"_

"_Protect her from me…"_

"_Zazie…"_

"GO AWAY AND SHUT UP!" I turned around and raised my gun but I saw no one but Wasiolka who suddenly looked at me in a weird glare. I turned around and punched my hand against my head, those words kept on echoing every time I would think about Selene and Aaliyah.

"Zazie!" I heard Lag's voice and I saw Selene, not looking well. She might trip but I ran towards her and on timing, she collapsed.

I turned to Lag, "Idiot, why did you bring her here?" I asked, with Selene's head on my lap. Lag shrugged and walked to Wasiolka with Niche and Steak. I helped Selene back on her knees but they were shaking. I thought bringing her back to Sylvette's place would be a good idea but she's busy with her dolls so…

…Aaliyah's old apartment? No, it's old and creepy; Selene would jump off before I knew it. Where… where… Thunderland's office? Nah, I'm the one who's going to be freaked out. Where…

My place?

Yeah, my new place.

It's somewhere near so I think I'll make it. I whistled for Wasiolka, "Girl, go tell them Selene is sick and I'm taking care of her, okay?" Wasiolka left and ran while I carried Selene towards my place; it's like a small house, more likely an apartment. It's small, but I bought it after my Mom and Dad died so it's mine.

I was carrying Selene behind my back. I felt her breathing right next to my neck. I hurried and opened the door, went to my bedroom, and placed the girl on the bed. I took a chair and sat right next to her. I placed my palm against her forehead and I realized that she had gained a high fever. Ugh, what did she do last night?

I took a cloth and a basin with warm water and placed the cloth on top of Selene's forehead. I sat down and I looked at her hand clutching something. I took it and opened the locket, I saw two sisters, and one had auburn, brown hair and green emerald eyes while the other one had dark, green hair and had sapphire eyes. In the middle had a small cross, I think.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**[NORMAL POV]**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Zazie then ran outside, grabbing his shindan. He ran towards the scream and saw another boy shivering and lying on a pool of blood. Zazie helped him up and saw an arrow, much like of a crossbow that had the same feathers of white and shades of green, "Aaliyah?"

"Is Aaliyah… back?" Selene asked who was already at the door. Zazie stood up and looked at the dizzy Selene until she fell on her knees which made Zazie run and help her up. He called for Largo and Aria that another person was killed.

"What the heck is going on?" Zazie murmured to himself. Selene was asleep on Zazie's arm and her fever went down slightly. He carried her back inside until he saw a glimpse of green hair on the corner of his eye. He turned but saw no one.

"It can't be Aaliyah…"

* * *

The next day…

* * *

"You feeling better now?" Zazie asked the almost-well Selene and nodded. Zazie took care of her all night, he never slept, and he looked and guarded Selene until dawn. (A/N: And there was no Aaliyah Magic in there.)(Co-A/N: If you remember her. :D)

Selene smiled, "Of course I do." Zazie walked away while Selene sat up and looked everywhere, "Is this Zazie's place?" with that thought, her cheeks felt warm and a blush formed. She looked everywhere until she heard the door open from outside. Selene stood and peeked through the room until someone hugged her with silver hair. She heard Sylvette's voice.

"Selene! Why did you go?! I was looking over Yuusari for you and you're here in Zazie's place! If your brother and sister were alive, they'll—"

"Aaliyah's alive…"

"Eh?" Sylvette pulled away and looked at her.

"Aaliyah's alive… I can sense it." Selene had a bad aura. Sylvette tried to calm her down and she succeeded, "Of course Aaliyah's alive! She's one heck of a tough girl!" Selene's face lightened and smiled. "There, come on, I'll make my specialty soup for you."

Selene widened her eyes, "I-I'm fine! Really!"

"Good!" Sylvette said then the door burst open revealing Lag, Niche, Mico, Nico, even Zazie came inside, looking annoyed. "Selene! Are you okay? ANSWER!" Niche shouted which made Selene reply quickly: "O-Of course I am!"

"Here for you!" Lag presented her with flowers and a "Get-Well-Soon" note. Mico and Nico sat beside Selene and wished her to get well. Zazie was looking annoyed since his "rival" is in his house, and that sends a terrible luck for Zazie.

"I'm fine! I'm going to the Bee Hive tomorrow!" Selene's attitude instantly changed. Zazie realized it already; Selene changes her attitude for others to not worry about her, but this worry Zazie the most. Selene's gloomy and dark side a while ago disappeared and it changed into a cheery and lighter side of Selene, when her friends are around.

Zazie smirked. "That's good to know." Everyone suddenly looked at him, looking weird. Zazie stood up and went back inside his house and closing it immediately until he saw a glimpse of a green-haired girl walk past his window, "Aaliyah?" he ran towards her and caught her shoulder, but once she turned, it was a girl wearing an eye patch and had the same hair color like Aaliyah.

"Sorry. I mistook you for someone else." Zazie apologized while the girl walked away. Selene suddenly opened the door and asked Zazie what happened, he never said a thing.

"It's been two times since I've met a girl like Aaliyah, but I don't think they're her. She had long hair and sapphire blue eyes, she'll be hugging you once she sees you, but the people I've met, they gave a cold feeling." Zazie talked to himself. "Will Aaliyah really come back?"

* * *

A few days passed and Selene got better, but something was still aching, it was not her heart, not her mind, but the scar that Claudius left her with. It signified that Aaliyah and Claudius are near.

"You okay?" Sylvette asked for the 50th time.

Selene nodded. "Of course I am!" She didn't want Sylvette to know that the Scar of Darkness is still with her, even though she tried every day trying to cast it off…

"Selene! Sylvette! NEWS!" Lag suddenly burst on Sylvette's front door, making Selene peek her head through her door, "A girl was killed again, this time, it's near our street!" Selene's thoughts were right, Claudius plans on killing her, since her scar on her right shoulder never left her.

"I'm scared…" her voice muttered.

Selene shrugged and closed her door, "Help me, Aaliyah-nee-chan…"

* * *

**ME: And Space didn't pair us up.  
****  
****SIS: But you got paired with J********* because of our group of friends.  
****  
****ME: And you got paired with G********* because of… his group of friends…  
****  
****SIS: LET'S STOP THIS. N-O-W.  
****  
****ME: You're the one who started it anyway.  
****  
****SIS: Like hell, I did!  
****  
****ME: Yes you did!  
****  
****SIS: I didn't, and you know that! And—oh! Here comes The Spaaace.  
****  
****SPACE: Yo! Once again, Author doesn't own TB/LB. I'm pretty sure you understand that.  
****  
****SIS: Thhe doeth, however own OTH'th and thtowy plot!  
****  
****ME: What did she say?  
****  
****AALIYAH: *translator mode* She does, however own OC'S and story plot.  
****  
****ME&SPACE: Ooooohhhhh….. Bye then!  
****  
****ALL: BYE!**


	4. Aaliyah?

**ME: Wow, it's been a long time since we've updated. *Attending Chemistry Class***

**SIS: I know right. *Tickles Author's back***

**ME: So, the element is *tickled* Ba-a-a-a-a-ariu-u-um~!**

**SPACE: *Wakes up, goes back to sleep* Lunch… Lunch…**

**SIS: *Continues whatever she's doing* Hehehe, that's why you shouldn't sit on the chair in front of me…**

**ME: *Tries to stop her giggling but fails* Kyaaaa~!**

**TEACHER: What's going on there?**

**TRIO: No-nothing!**

**ME: Alright, this chat is becoming ridiculously long, FanaticFantasy116 doesn't own TB/LB in any world, okay?**

**TRIO: *whisper* Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: AALIYAH?**

**[NORMAL POV]**

"_Aaliyah… don't leave me…"  
"Sister, don't worry. Someone promised me to protect you."  
"No… I want you to be the one who'll protect me."  
"We'll meet again, soon."  
"Aaliyah-nee-chan…"_

Selene woke up from the floor in front of her door. She stood up and sat on her bed and stroke Alee's white fur, still overthinking things. Her Letter Bee hat got her attention which was hanging right on her dressing mirror. The glittering Bee was shining due to the artificial sun.

_What was the reason I became a Letter Bee? _She thought. _That's right, to find Aaliyah, and if possible, my Dad… I wonder how Mom is doing... it's been a year already and I've never paid any visit to her since we're busy delivering letters._

A thought flashed through her brain. She packed her things—a few clothes, her shindan, and some money she got. She wore her blouse, her warm jacket, her pants, and her winter boots. She took the Letter Bee hat and left it at her bed, it was still early in the morning and she knew that Sylvette and Lag weren't awake yet, so she left a note near her hat and left.

She snuck from her room, and walked down the squeaky stairs, until she saw Gauche who was sipping tea on the couch.

"Where are you going? It's still early." Gauche asked.

Selene turned her head away from Gauche and lied, "I'm going outside for a walk." Gauche knew that she was going to leave for a while but decided to buy the lie.

"Alright, be careful."

Selene walked through the door and looked back at the Suede Residence. She'll come back, she knows she will. It's like the same feeling when she left her Mom to become a Letter Bee and now, she's leaving her Letter Bee to see her Mom, but it's temporary anyway. She felt a tear drop slide down her cheeks and continued on walking towards her house.

"I'll miss you guys…"

The same dull streets, lampshades, and children were still playing outside as Selene pass by. The streets she's walking by, it's so alike—that almost nothing changed. After walking for so long, she finally saw her house, the two-story house with plants hanging by the side. She also saw the very same bench where she would always sit whenever she's thinking or lonely. She saw a woman with brown hair who was wearing a long dress and was cleaning their house. She walked in and said,

"Mom, I'm home."

* * *

"Lag-kun! Wake up!" Sylvette rushed into the room of the silver-haired crybaby and woke him up. Lag finally opened his heavy purple eyes as Sylvette read him the note Selene left:

"_Sylvette-chan, I'm sorry but I need to be alone for a while. Please don't tell this to anyone, I'll come back so don't worry about me. :) –Selene"_

Sylvette didn't follow what Selene wrote but told this to Lag and Niche, while Gauche already left for work in Akatsuki as usual. Sylvette told Lag to keep it a secret from Zazie and the others so they wouldn't worry.

"Hai! Now I'm going back to sleep." Lag exclaimed, lying on his bed but Niche stretched her hair and wrapped Lag's waist and shook him. Once Niche's done, Lag's eyes became dizzy and saluted,

"Alright~ I'm getting ready-y-y~"

Sylvette looked at the note again, looking worried. "Selene, why would you make us worry all the time?"

* * *

Selene's home. She's home; back to her mom, Hana. The sweet smell of moonflowers wrapped the air as Selene hugged her Mom who waited for them to come back for a year. Selene's mom led her inside as she sat on the couches near the staircase which led to her room. She asked her mom if she could spend some time alone so she walked towards her room and lied down on her head. Little did she know that Alee followed her...

"Selene!" was Alee's call from outside her window. Selene looked surprised to see her dingo flying outside, tapping her ears. Selene opened it and hugged Alee who was cold; Alee slept soundly on her bed while she would stare out into the long-distant artificial sun.

"Why isn't Aaliyah back with you?" her mother peeked through.

"Mom, I—" she stopped, "Mom, can we talk about her for tomorrow? I'm feeling tired." Selene sensed that her mom was acting weird. Something was amiss. Her mom closed the door while Selene stared out until she heard the door lock from the outside.

"Mom? Mom!" she banged her door, hoping to get out, "Mom!" She tried to wake Alee up but she wouldn't. She kept on murmuring in her sleep. She kept on banging the door, hoping her Mom would open up. _What's going on? _She thought.

"Help…"

* * *

Zazie, together with Lag, Connor, Aria, and the dingos, they were outside the Bee Hive waiting for Selene but instead, Sylvette came in her place—crying. Lag hugged her as she wept in his arms. Aria asked what was wrong and she replied stuttering,

"Selene… she… she won't… she…" Sylvette covered her eyes until the Director came out. Sylvette couldn't bear to look at the director since she didn't fulfill what he asked them to do…

_**-FLASHBACK—**_

"_Alright, I need your full support for this. We all know that Claudius is still out there and Selene might be his target. Now that Aaliyah's not here to protect her anymore, I want all of you to watch over her." Largo explained. Zazie was the one who suggested the idea, while the rest did their best to watch over her._

"_Remember, until Claudius is caught, Selene's life is in danger."_

_**-END FLASHBACK—**_

"Where's Selene?" Zazie asked the crying silver-haired girl. She wanted to keep it a secret since Selene asked for it but she can't hide it. She needed to tell them. She needed to tell Zazie.

Sylvette opened up her eyes and told them, "She went back to her house." Largo's face became worried.

"She lives in Soured Plums Village, right?" Sylvette nodded. Then, Largo's face grew from worried to worse, "the recent killings, is right where Selene is staying."

"Idiot…" Zazie muttered under his breath as he started running towards Selene's house. "Stupid…"

* * *

**[SELENE'S POV]**

"Please… open up…"

"Mom…?"

I was kneeling in front of the door now; it's been 5 hours since she locked me up. What's… what's going on? I can't wake Alee up since she's asleep. The window's been locked shut and I can feel a black aura around the house.

"Zazie… where are you…"

Creak.

The lock from outside creaked. I walked away from the door only to reveal Mom; but it seems like, she's not _my _mom. She looked at me with her blue eyes as he walked towards me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry Selene…" what? I kept on asking myself why until…

"Ga-aah…" Huh? What's… what's going on? I looked at the ground and I saw blood dripping, and worse, it's from my back. I ran away from 'her' until she did some black magic to herself, which transformed her, into a boy with the age of 14.

He swished his knife towards me, I felt horrible, afraid.

"Who… who are you?"

"I'm really sorry…" he pushed me towards the corner as he placed his knife against my neck. I felt blood dripping from it; it trickled towards my neck until it reached my dress. But for a moment there, it seemed like he's been forced to kill me. He gave a look of seriousness until he pinned me on the floor—flat.

"Selene, forgive me. I don't want to do this…" he raised his knife, ready to stab me… his eyes were closed as he trembled holding the knife. Zazie… where are you? I closed my eyes, ready to accept death, until—

"Ahhh!" a girl, no, a woman flashed right before my eyes, with her short, shoulder-length green hair, she reminds me of Aaliyah…

"You okay sister?" sister? So… huh? "I know it's hard to believe, come on, let's get out of here." She picked me up and carried me outside until I saw Zazie with his mouth open.

"Looks like the idiot's still alive…" Idiot? Only Aaliyah would call Zazie an idiot… is she really…?

Her green hair, the same shade of Aaliyah's green, sparkling hair. And I looked at her face, but her right eye had an eye patch on it but on her left eye, it is still the same blue amethyst eyes. Is she really…

"A-Aaliyah?" Zazie's reaction was priceless. He couldn't believe it either. The girl put me down and kissed me on the forehead while Lag and the others came, who also had the same expression as Zazie and I.

"Is…"

"…that…"

".. really… you?"

Aaliyah… are you... really here? With me…?

* * *

**ME: THANK THE HEAVENS I FINISHED CHAPTER 4!**

**SIS: Yay! *tickles Author's back***

**ME: *slowly sitting up straight* Kyaaaa~**

**SPACE: Would you stop that already? (-_-)'''**

**SIS: Na-ah-ah!**

**TRIO: We're really sorry for the long update. It's been busy in our school so… well… you know. And exams are coming up. Sayonara!**


	5. A Strange Family Reunion

**ME: I'm sooo bored…**

**SIS: Me too…**

**SPACE: Me three…**

**ME: I'm going to bed.**

**SIS: Author, you said you're going to make the Chapter 5 now. Shouldn't you—**

**ME: Don't tell… me…. What to do…**

**SIS: *dark aura* DO. THE. CHAPTER. NOW!**

**ME: Ha—hai! *rushes to laptop, starts typing***

**SPACE: How on earth do you do that?**

**SIS: Secret! Anyways, hope you enjoy Chapter 5 of The Cruel Truth by FanaticFanatasy116 who doesn't own anything except for some fictional characters.**

**ME: Um… uh… Selene's going to… no, scratch that. AAARRGGH!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: A STRANGE FAMILY REUNION**

**[SELENE'S POV]**

The green-haired girl kneeled in front of me as she wiped my neck with her handkerchief; that once she took it off, it was stained with blood—my blood. My eye shed a tear which made her look at me in a queer way.

"You still don't believe it, right?" She said, looking at the door where Zazie and the others are waiting. We're at the Bee Hive now, since Zazie carried me when I became unconscious right after I saw Aaliyah, I mean the girl who saved me from the boy who tried to kill me—defenseless. I looked at her still looking puzzled as she placed her hand on my chest, feeling the locket Zazie gave me.

She looked at me with her blue aquamarine eyes, "You kept it, didn't you?"

I smiled; she is really her… sister… Aaliyah… But, something's wrong with her. Neither mentally nor physically but, what did she do to her hair, she loved it when she had such long hair that it reached up to her waist, but now, it was cut and above her shoulders. Her eyes too, her left eye was covered with an eye patch but her right eye was filled with blankness, and emptiness; it was like, she was never happy to see me again. I clutched the locket, a tear fell, and it hurts if your sister's eyes don't look happy when she reunites with her little sister, right?

I can't help it, so tears fell, and I can't stop…

* * *

**[ZAZIE'S POV]**

Aaliyah, if you'd come and show yourself, then why would you keep on making me dream of you to protect Selene? You're here now, so, why?

"Zazie? You okay?" I sighed the moment Lag asked the question. I nodded and I went outside of the Bee Hive, they were sure taking their sister-to-sister time long enough. Anyways, I was bored so I left.

"Ne, Wasiolka, do you think… those dreams Aaliyah was showing me was true?" Wasiolka looked and stared at me in a questionable way, that is, until I felt a soft cotton-like feeling that dropped by on my head. And to my surprise, it was the dingo of the Cross.

Alee's face dropped to my face which was really annoying but I let her be. "What were you saying, Zazie-senpai?" I wanted to shake her off but, well,

"None of your business…" I lifted her up from my head and placed her down. "Aw, why not?" Before I could reply, Lag suddenly called me.

"Zazie! The two are done, come on, Selene and Aaliyah wants to see you." I stood up while Alee stretched her wings and flew towards their room. Wasiolka stayed outside together with Niche and Steak. Now that I've noticed it, where's that black rabbit, Arielle?

Lag came back, grabbing my hand and dragging me inside, as in, literally dragging. I should be the one doing that!

"Idiot, let me go!"

"Come on! Come on! Aaliyah wants to see you!"

And I don't feel like it. There's something in that girl who makes me feel uneasy, it's not like my usual annoyed self but something else. She's not my best friend, though she may look like Aaliyah, but I don't trust her completely. It's like, she's been gone—missing over a year and then she decides to show herself when Selene's near death experience? I know one thing for sure and that she's still a complete idiot.

"Zazie?" Lag pinched me in the neck to see if I was still alive.

"Zazie, are you okay?" Selene walked towards me and waved her hand right in front of my face. I looked away and I gave a sly smile, enough to cover my puzzling emotion.

"Yeah… I'll be leaving now. Lag! Come here." I whispered something to Lag and left. I saw Wasiolka outside asleep with Niche and Steak while Alee was flying around, does she even get tired?

I saw the tree where Selene had her first encounter of Aaliyah; it was in full bloom already. Those memories that happened last year, it was… fun, I guess. I looked up, thinking what would happen since Aaliyah is already here…

"Protect… her… from me…?" That thought kept on swirling on my mind, why do I have to protect Selene if Aaliyah herself is already here taking care of her? Dammit, I'm overthinking things again…

Even so, I should keep my guard up; I still need to watch over Selene… who knows what that idiotic girl would do.

* * *

**[NORMAL POV]**

It's already late at night; Selene and Aaliyah were still at that same room but with Lag, Largo, and Aria, while Zazie had fallen asleep outside the Bee Hive under the cherry blossom tree which was fully bloomed at this season.

"Eh? Where's Zazie?" Selene asked the silver haired boy. Aaliyah was paying no attention that normally, she would burst out, drag Selene, and squeeze her to death, but right now, she was just plainly staring into space.

"He said that he has something to do." Lag replied. Largo came and asked if he could ask Aaliyah some questions, together with Selene and Lag. Aaliyah nodded and placed her hands beneath on her pockets as she followed Largo.

"I think your sister's becoming quite… weirder than usual…" Lag whispered to Selene who was staring into her short-haired sister leaving with Largo. Selene shrugged and decided to come while Lag followed with Niche and Steak who was sitting on one corner until now.

"So Aaliyah, do you know who is the cause of these killings?" Largo asked Aaliyah who was scribbling letters on a piece of paper; she smirked but it disappeared once Selene and Lag came inside.

"I've encountered over 7 deaths and I never stopped the person behind it. I was tracking him down but he's too fast and he's quite clever if you ask me, he never leaves clues behind his crime—"

"Where were you?" Selene suddenly interrupted. Largo gave a look towards Selene who expected Aaliyah to give a reasonable answer. "After you've abandoned me, no, us for a year, you showed yourself when I was almost going to die. Why did you have to wait for that long before we could see you? Before I could see you?"

Aaliyah's eyes were still blank, "I'm sorry Selene to make you wait like that for a year, but Hecate gave me permission to live once again," Selene's face turned into a furious emotion as she grabbed Aaliyah's black, long sleeve to reveal her left shoulder.

"Where's… where's the…" Lag pulled Selene away as she looked terrified and puzzled at the same time. Largo asked what was wrong but before Selene could answer, she walked away and started to run outside the Bee Hive…

"What's going on…Aaliyah?"

_Her mark, it's gone—vanished. Why? Mine is still here, cursed as ever. Why…_

Zazie woke up in the middle of his sleep, lest that he just realized he fell asleep. He saw Selene crying angrily but deep within her eyes, there were sad, dark emerald eyes. Zazie walked up to the crying maiden and asked what happened inside? Before he asked, Selene grabbed Zazie's shoulders and hugged him, unexpectedly. Selene's tears fell down Zazie's silk uniform while Zazie's face was not more than annoyed but with an awfully small, slight blush on his face.

"Aaliyah… she… she's not…" Zazie's face went from concerned to blank.

Zazie pulled away and told her that everything's going to be alright, "…and whatever happens, I'll be here to protect you. Okay? So stop being so hard-headed and go talk to Aaliyah." Selene's face lightens up a bit and smiled a fake smile.

* * *

"Aaliyah, how did you figure out that the next killer or the next 'victim' was your sister?" Largo asked such an idiotic question. Aaliyah smirked and looked up.

"Of course, I've been watching over Selene this past year, there's no way in hell that I'd leave her unguarded." She fulfilled her promise to Selene—that she'd watch over her after her body disappeared during that horrible incident.

Largo clasped his hands together, "Thank you Aaliyah. I just want you to know that Selene's suffering this past year, she's been more cheerful lately and that worries me. I have been sending her to different deliveries together with Lag and Zazie to let go of her depressed state, but it has never gained any improvement. Aaliyah, I want you to lay low, okay? She must be really shocked to see you so suddenly; I want to thank you though…"

Aaliyah's eyes narrowed. What would Largo thank her for?

"…for coming back."

Aaliyah's eyes closed as she stood up, leaving Largo inside his office. She took a stroll, until Lag came up to her from nowhere.

"Are you okay now, Aaliyah-chan?"

Aaliyah smiled, at least, _faked _a smile.

"Of course I am…" Lag pointed outside the Hive, "Selene's over there. If I were you, I'd talk to her and straighten things out. You're sisters after all… right?" Aaliyah patted Lag's back and went outside to see her sister's head lying onto Zazie's shoulder.

Zazie finally noticed the green-haired girl and looked at her in a questionable way. Aaliyah sat next to Selene whose face was peacefully sleeping.

"May I ask something…" Zazie broke the silence. Aaliyah nodded in reply,

"What happened once you disappeared?" Aaliyah's face went completely blank. "I was with Hecate…" was her answer.

Zazie found it unreasonable and kept an awkward silence until Selene groaned in her sleep.

"I'll be going now. See you again, Shrine."

Shrine? She never called Zazie that way. She would either shout his name a thousand of times or kill him with her hug, but it was different. Zazie missed his best friend; Selene missed her sister. They're both at a loss.

"Aaliyah…nee…chan…" Selene spoke in her sleep. Zazie's eyes wandered off the dark, never-ending night, thinking what would happen since Aaliyah's back…

_Will Selene get back to her normal self? _He thought.

* * *

After a while of walking, Aaliyah reached her old apartment. She entered immediately and saw her old room filled with dust and cobwebs. She went outside and decided to stay in another apartment and she did found one. Once she did, she immediately washed her face and took off her eye patch and covered herself in the warm blankets provided. She'll have to confront to Selene tomorrow, to explain everything that happened, but now, she had to rest…

"Selene and Zazie will figure it out—about what happened to me, just a little trust and a little problem will fix everything, I guess… I'll explain everything to Selene tomorrow, and then she'll decipher the rest…" she ended her day with such a sly smile.

* * *

**ME: The ending and the whole chapter is soooo corny!**

**SIS: No it's not.**

**SPACE: I agree with Sis, oh wait… it IS corny. -_-**

**ME: You're mean! *walks out room***

**SIS: You made her cry.**

**SPACE: But to admit it, the chapter was kinda corny.**

**SIS: -_- I'll ask the Author to fire you from the Extra Author.**

**SPACE: I-I-I-I'm only joking! HAHA! The chapter is sooooo cute! :)**

**SIS: I am very suited to be in this position. Hohoho! Until next time readers! :3 I have to calm Author down before—**

**ME: *throws vase across the room***

**SIS: And she has begun. BYE!**

**ME: WHY ARE THE CHAPTERS I DO LOOKED BAD?! *throws dozens of plates* AHLDSAHHDIAHOIE**


	6. Secrets

**SIS: I haven't seen Alexei Goldleaf for a while… Have you seen him?**

**ME: Who's he?**

**SPACE: ALEXEI GOLDLEAF! Read the One-Shots, Episode: Zazie's Jealousy! You're the one who wrote that episode.**

**ME: Eh?**

**ALEXEI: Author doesn't remember me… *grows mushroom on one corner***

**ME: Ugh *facepalm* anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**CHAPTER: Yeah! Enjoy reading me!**

**TRIO: *dot dot dot* AAAAAAAH!**

**ME: KILL IT! KILL ITTTTT!**

**SIS: DON'T LET IT LIVE!**

**SPACE: YOU SHALL NOT DIE WITH A PEACEFUL DEATH!**

**CHAPTER: ALEXEI! HEEEELP!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: SECRETS**

**[NORMAL POV]**

Another set of killings happened, and the Bee Hive is ordering to stop the deliveries for a moment of time until the killer has been found. The killer is obviously provoking someone or something that they need. Zazie attended a meeting which concerns this problem with Connor and Lag.

"Yuusari is in danger—widespread killings have been happening and we noticed a strange pattern with the killings; the victims are around 13 to 16 years of age." Largo explained. The people in the meeting are one of the most elite and most trustworthy Bees of the Director.

One stood up. "But Largo-san, why can't we start an investigation just like what happened a year ago when Aaliyah Cross was still with us—"

Zazie pulled out his shindan and pointed it towards the Bee who stood up.

"Say that incident once and I'll kill you." He never wanted to remember what happened during that time; when he was the one who almost murdered Aaliyah. He never forgave himself for doing that to his best of friend.

Largo gave a sigh. "Alright, Zazie-kun, calm down." Aria said, writing down notes on her piece of parchment. Zazie sat back down and kept his shindan. Largo continued the meeting.

"As expected, I have assigned a few Bees to take guard of Yuusari. Three people for each one town and you will keep guard until the murderer shows up. And also, be careful since most of the towns here are more populated by young adults. You will see the assigned town for you just outside the auditorium room and be ready because you'll leave immediately for duty. Strictly no deliveries since this may endanger Bees and civilians more. You are now all dismissed…"

Everyone left the room until Largo spoke once again.

"Zazie, Lag, and Connor, please stay."

The trio wondered why.

"Watch over here. Your names aren't listed in any of the towns. You are assigned to watch over Selene." Aria said.

"Don't let her know. The killer has something to do with Claudius. This is private information so lay low." The trio sat once again and decided to listen to Largo.

"Claudius Peak is once again on the move after a year. We found a couple of evidences and we decided to not tell the other Bees since they might pursue the killer and will forget to protect Yuusari. We can't ask Reverse's help since they might take the chance of jumping into the case. Now—"

"What happened to the Reverse?" Lag asked.

Largo smiled. "The Reverse is long gone organization. They were stopped 3 years ago and they're still hiding in that church but they are already, let's say, dormant." Connor ate a piece of pizza until Zazie asked something,

"What about the Black Tsubasa?"

Aria looked towards Largo who was busy sipping his tea. "The Black Tsubasa is gone Zazie, you don't need to worry about them. Besides, they already had their special person to sacrifice—"

Zazie pointed his shindan towards Largo.

"You're not Largo."

* * *

"Selene! Time to wake up!" Sylvette said, entering Selene's room. The brown haired girl was sleeping peacefully, with her blanket messily lying on the floor and her pillow was tossed under her bed, Sylvette opened the curtains and revealed a small peak of light from the artificial sun.

Selene groaned and sat up.

"Ohayou, Sylvette… isn't it a little too early…?"

Sylvette walked towards her and picked up the blanket and her pillow as she tossed it towards Selene's bed.

"Sylvette-chan, it's still early!" Alee complained who was rubbing her eyes with her ears.

Sylvette went outside their room and replied, "Breakfast's ready!"

Selene stood up and arranged her bed while Alee picked her ribbon and she brought it over to Selene. She tied it up behind the flying rabbit who began to fly around her room. Selene combed her auburn hair while Alee brought Selene a wet towel to wipe her face with.

"Ne, Selene-chan, today's the Bee Hive emergency meeting right?" Alee asked as Selene kept on smiling on her mirror.

Selene nodded and smiled.

"Aren't you coming?" Her dingo flew towards her door.

Selene's face went back from smiling to serious. "I'm not. Largo-san told me to stay put."

Alee flew down and looked at Selene, "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Of course I am… He's the director of the Bee Hive so—"

"AAAAHHH!" A loud, piercing scream was heard.

"Alee, quick!"

* * *

"You're not Largo."

Zazie was pointing his shindan towards Largo.

"What do you mean?" his face turned into a sly smile. Largo's face looked towards Zazie's cat-like eyes which were filled with curiosity and seriousness.

"Heh… I'm outta here, I'll see you once again Shrine…" His hair turned into a shade of blue and his eyes turned from purple eyes to a pair of blue, sapphire eyes like Aaliyah. He was floating in mid-air and was starting to disappear.

Zazie shot his shindan filled with malice but missed. Once the blue boy disappeared, Aria grabbed Zazie's ear and shouted,

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? DESTROY THE BEE HIVE?"

"Aria-san, ca-calm down!" Lag tried to stop her until a couple of Bees arrived in the auditorium.

"Aria-san! Another killing happened, near the Suede Residence!"

_Crap, Selene's with Sylvette… _Zazie thought which made him ran towards Sylvette's house while Lag and Connor followed behind. The bees who reported followed and ran beside Zazie.

"Oi Zazie! You're supposed to be on your assigned town! What are you doing here?" Zazie didn't gave a reply but continued to run.

_Selene… wait for me… I'm coming…_

* * *

**[SELENE'S POV]**

"AAAAHHH!"

"Alee, quick!"

We both ran outside as I grabbed my shindan, leaving Sylvette inside. Once we did, we saw a boy about 17 years of age and a girl with green—

"A-Aaliyah?"

I looked beside me, and I saw a 14-year old girl, lying on a pool of blood, with tears flowing down her eyes. I looked back up but Aaliyah and the boy were nowhere to be found—they disappeared in thin air, leaving no trace.

"E-Emily?" I saw her aunt running towards Emily who was lying in her blood—killed and no pulse and life left. "You, Cross? I… Emily… she… she trusted… HOW COULD YOU?" She pushed me backwards and she picked a dagger, she raised it and walked right in front me.

Alee flew right behind Emily's aunt and covered her eyes, I took the chance to get up until Emily's aunt tripped and fell right on top of me, with the dagger piercing near my chest.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to shout. But I can't seem to clear this misunderstanding. Help… My voice, scream, SCREAM! But no trail of voice came out, not even a slight whisper, I can't scream, not a cry for help…

"SELENE!"

Alee's wings tried to lift the aunt's body off mine but once she would try, the pierce would hurt.

"Re…lease…"

Alee's wings grew bigger and longer as she tried to pull the lady off me. But every try she would give, it would just hurt physically. But if I did that emotion—that pain, she wouldn't obey what would I say.

"Ugghh, geez, she's too heavy!"

"Zazie! Wait! You aren't supposed to be here! Go watch your position!" I heard a boy shout. Wait… Zazie? Zazie's here?

"Stupid, Selene why would you do something like—?" he saw the dead girl and the aunt that was pinning me down with her weight, but he never saw the dagger that was pierced near my chest.

The Bees who came helped Alee lift her up until Zazie finally found the dagger that was still intact with my body. It…it hurts…

"Idiot, listen to me, from this day onward, don't…" Zazie covered his eyes, "…don't go doing these things on your own…"

I smiled, but I couldn't make it real since the wound hurts. Thank you for coming… Thanks…

* * *

"So, Emily's aunt pierced her dagger against Selene's chest because she thought that Selene was the one who killed her niece?" Largo's voice was the first thing I heard once I woke up.

"Hm-mmm. Correct." Alee's cheerful voice…

"Tch, are you sure he's the REAL Largo?" Zazie's annoyed voice ringed through my ear.

"Of course he is. We found him tied up in the closet." Aria's smooth voice too?

"Then, who killed Emily?"

"Ask Selene, she saw the killers. She was the first one to come out of Sylvette's house once she heard the scream." Alee replied back.

I saw Sylvette's silver hair right in front of my face, sitting on one side of the bed. "Look, she's awake. Selene-chan, would you like some tea?" She asked.

"Uh, thank you…" I replied back.

"So, what happened?" Largo asked while I saw Zazie emitting a strange yet untrustworthy aura around Largo. I think something happened during the meeting.

"Well… um, once Sylvette woke me up a while ago—"

"It was two days ago." Zazie interrupted.

Two days… Two days ago… so…

"Have I… been asleep, for… TWO DAYS?!"

Everyone nodded. I felt my chest where the dagger was impaled but it was covered in bandages and it felt moisturized by some ointment. I gave a long sigh and continued.

"Alright, when Alee and I woke up, we suddenly heard a scream. It was Emily's scream. We both hurried outside but I saw two people right in front of me—"

"Who were they?" Largo asked.

If I told them I saw Aaliyah and a boy, would their first impression is that they _killed _Emily? No, I'm not risking my sister's life and reputation.

"I don't know I didn't see her face…"

"_Her_? So you saw a girl…" Largo once again said.

Zazie looked at me in a puzzled and annoyed way while Sylvette was drinking tea and she handed me my milk tea. Aria was cleaning her glasses while Largo was writing something on his parchment. I asked if I could excuse myself and I walked outside the room.

"So Selene, stop lying, I know you know who were the people you saw. Please tell me." Alee asked, flying over my head.

I stopped and covered my eyes, "I saw Aaliyah and another boy about 17 years old. Surely they won't be involved in the case, right?"

"Go tell Largo and the rest." Alee said, dropping her face right in front of mine.

"I won't..."

* * *

**ME: Is the chapter gone?**

**CHAPTER: *creeps from behind* Why don't you want me? You made me, so shouldn't you LOVE me?**

**ME: (3…2…1…) GET AWAY FROM MEEEE!**

**SIS: Have you see Author—**

**ME: *rushes in front of Co***

**SIS: Ohhh…**

**CHAT: Chapter? Where are you?**

**SPACE: Nooooo…**

**TRIO: What happened to the Chats?!**

**CHAT: I'm right here.**

**TRIO: This is one creepy day.**

**ALEXEI: *still growing mushrooms on **_**mushroom room**_*****

**ME: Await the next chapter! Toodles! We have to run for our lives before—**

**CHAPTER & CHAT: Where are you~**

**TRIO: AAAAAHH!**


	7. The Planning Begins!

**ALEXEI: *still growing mushrooms on one corner* even one of the readers doesn't remember me…**

**ME: Who cares?**

**SIS: *facepalm* Anyways, enjoy the story!**

**ALEXEI: *still growing mushrooms on his MUSHROOM ROOM***

**SPACE: Alexei, you're gross, don't grow mushrooms on someone else's storage room!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: THE PLANNING BEGINS!**

**[SELENE'S POV]**

"Why won't you?"

"Because she's my sister! Alee, please understand…"

Alee flew upwards while I follow her with my eyes. "If you would tell them, then they would take immediate action to talk to them, they won't think that they were the ones who sent out the _killing spree_." Alee explained.

I mean, it's just too hard to tell them. Her reputation is going to stain her, all because of this killings and murders. What if I would just investigate and see for myself that they aren't the killers, yes, that would be just it. I'll solve this myself.

"Selene, I know what you're thinking and it's not too good." Alee spoke once again, "If you do, then Zazie would be annoyed and would rampage the entire Amberground looking for you. Let's just get inside and talk to them—"

"I won't, I… Please leave me alone Alee, I need sometime alone. I'm confused as much as everyone is…"

Alee did leave and I headed my way towards the center of the Bee Hive, feeling pale and cold. The golden chandeliers were reflecting lights below while made you feel like you're walking on gold, light gold.

"Selene, are you okay?" I heard a familiar voice, Mico?

Mico came towards me, but something was different about him, his bangs in front swayed to the left, while Mico's bangs to the right. He must be…

"I'm Nico Acacius, I think today's the only chance we get to talk, huh?"

I nodded and smiled—a fake smile though.

"I heard the recent killings were near Sylvette's house and you were almost killed due to the knife. Mico was depressed in his room thinking that he could have saved you instead of Zazie." Mico can get jealous easily, huh?

Nico smiled. "Don't worry everyone's here to protect you, always remember, if you feel you have some sort of problem, just talk to me; promise?"

"Promise..."

"Well then, I'll see you later. I have to go back to our house before Mico starts throwing vases and plates around." He left with a smile.

Nico's not such a bad guy, I mean, he's shy… today's just the chance that we got to talk after a year—after we've been through the interview.

I smiled and headed outside when I saw Aaliyah, sitting by the tree where we first got our encounter. Her hair, it was supposed to be swaying with the wind because of her long, smooth hair but now, she cut it; up to her shoulders by the least. And her eye patch, when did she got an eye injury? Curiosity enveloped me and I tried to ask her.

"My eye patch, you say? It's nothing; it got injured a year ago." Something's not that right in the sentence she gave me, but I took it.

"Aaliyah-chan, here's your—what are you doing here?" A boy with the same shades of blue his eyes and hair, the same boy I saw two days ago.

"Azul, please leave us be." She commanded him who immediately left.

"Who's he?" I asked.

Aaliyah looked up. "Just another childhood friend, Selene, the others are looking for you. It'd be best if you would head inside now." Just on cue, I heard Lag shout my name.

"How did you know—"

"Leave."

Those words, as cold as ice, as prickly as thorn, it hurts, it pinched through my heart. Why would she want me to leave? You would never know how much it hurts.

"Aaliyah…ne-chan…" a tear fell, does sister doesn't want me anymore? Doesn't she? I stood up and headed back inside the Bee Hive until I saw the 17-year old boy with the blue hair block me.

"Don't be so close to Aaliyah, I might kill you in the process." What? Doesn't he know me? I'm her younger sister—

"There you are! Where have you been?" Lag asked me.

I looked back in front but the boy was gone, I gazed back towards Lag who seemed confused as much as I am.

"What are you looking at—"

"Eh, nothing…"

"Come on then, Largo and the others are looking for you." He said, grabbing my hand and walking me towards the Director's Office. I looked at my feet as we walked until we finally reached it.

"Selene, who were you talking to?" Largo asked.

I looked back towards the door and back to Largo who was waiting for my reply.

"I don't know. I don't know him. He had this eerie aura around him, someone who desires to kill…"

"What does he look like?" Aria asked next.

I took a step back to remember, "Right, he had this blue hair and his eyes just like Aaliyah's eyes. He looks like he's a 17-year old and… as if, he was following her every command."

Largo looked at his desk and searched for a parchment. "According to the data received by the Bee Hive, his name is Azul Nightray, 17 years old, and… Aaliyah's… dingo?!"

"WHAAAAT?"

* * *

**[NORMAL POV]**

Largo told the team—Zazie, Lag, and Selene—about the data collected. Azul Nightray; the so-called "dingo" of Aaliyah sent chills and nervousness through the team. Lag was asked by Aria to go outside and explain something.

"Listen, I know that you three are the best teams here. Connor-kun is out with Sunny-san, Gauche-kun is on a delivery for about a month, Jiggy-kun is out again on a delivery express and he plans on hanging out with Neri for a change, and the others are busy watching over the towns here in Yuusari," Aria explained until Lag interrupted her.

"So you want me to watch over the two in case one of them fights over?" Aria nodded. "It's just because of Aaliyah's death—mysterious disappearance and now, she's back. Something's terribly wrong. I need you to signal us by either shooting something in the sky or send Niche back to us." Aria added.

Lag agreed and went back inside, to see Selene and Zazie shook hands.

"Alright, you leave tomorrow, Lag-kun, you may now also go." Largo said, sipping another chamomile tea. "Lag-kun, watch over them, okay? Who knows what might happen." Lag nodded and followed the two outside the Hive.

"So, what did Largo told you two?" Lag asked as Zazie was looking far towards the deserted sand lands while Selene was looking at the map given and provided by Largo.

"We're heading back to Honey Waters; Largo said that Azul and Aaliyah might be presiding there." Zazie exclaimed.

Selene smiled as she peek her nose up the map. "We get to see Hanako-chan again!"

_Hanako? _Lag thought. "You mean, Hanako Verde? The girl we met in the train on our way to Honey Waters who looks just like Aaliyah?" Lag asked.

Selene nodded and continued to look at her map.

"Alright, here's the plan," Zazie said, sitting down on a big rock near them, "We set out an investigation—meaning, we'll stalk the two and as soon as we find out…"

"Za-Zazie, what are you talking about?" Selene asked Zazie who began to murmur words they couldn't understand.

"Uh… never mind me… come on, the soon we leave, the sooner we'll find out the truth." Zazie said, and then left without another word. Selene and Lag followed the annoyed black-haired boy out to Honey Waters—to find the reason about the killings, to find the way how Aaliyah seemed to be back; "from the dead", and to find it fast.

* * *

**ME: Alexei, gomene… *cries***

**ALEXEI: Huh?**

**SIS: Author is apologizing, well, she read the episode "Zazie's Jealousy!" and there she saw you: Alexei Goldleaf, the boy who acted to have a crush on Selene.**

**SPACE: Ugh, I'm going to watch TV.**

**ME: Gomenesai! I planned this story (chapter) short because I suck at cliffhangers and I wanted you to keep on annoying me to UPDATE THE CHAPTER NOW! Now I'm off to watch Pandora Hearts anime! Ja~ne!**

**TRIO: See you next chapter! We hopes you liked Chapter 7: The Planning Begins! SAYONARA!**


	8. Back to Honey Waters

**ME: Welcome!**

**SIS: Welcome!**

**SPACE: Welcome!**

**TRIO: Wel-come-to-chap-ter-eight-duuuuu!**

**RAPHAEL: You guys sound like a soap opera.**

**ME: Who cares, I like to be weird around people.**

**SIS & SPACE: *facepalm* You're always weird around everybody—more like every day.**

**ME: Anyways, enjoy the chapter below!**

**CHAPTER: HI!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: BACK TO HONEY WATERS**

**[NORMAL POV]**

"Dad, why are you still up late?" A girl asked.

Her dad looked at her and he gave a very sly smile. "I'm still working on how I can revive my son." He replied. He was holding a book—also known as _The Realms of Black Magic_.

"Okay, I'm going to go to sleep now." The girl replied, rubbing her blue eyes. Her Dad nodded and he continued to work, trying his best to do his main objective.

"Good night…"

* * *

_Tch, Largo's always choosing us to cooperate in these situations… but, she's my best friend—no, __**former**__ best friend. _These were the thoughts that rushed in Zazie's mind. Lag was behind talking with Selene who had the map. They were sent by the map in another detour because of gaichuu territory.

"Are we near?" Lag asked. Selene checked the map and she replied that it'd take a day and a half on foot.

"That far?!" Lag exclaimed. "Zazie-kun, why don't we rest here for a while, it's late now after all."

Zazie turned his head and saw Lag's pleading eyes, while Selene was giggling in the side. Zazie knew that NO ONE can resist Lag's pleading eyes so he was defeated. The three set up a camp and their tents and built a small campfire enough for their heat.

"Kiyaaaah, are we in Honey Waters yet?" Alee asked, she hid herself inside Selene's bag, Wasiolka was out sick for the day and Zazie decided to leave her home to rest, while Niche and Steak were with Lag just walking quietly, playing along the sidelines.

Zazie looked at the sleeping dingos just beside Lag—the golden haired and her food emergency pet. Selene's dingo seemed to be asleep too after a few minutes of resting. Lag and Zazie were still awake while Selene excused herself to go to sleep.

"Ne, Zazie-kun, what do you think will happen once we'll reach Honey Waters?" Lag asked.

Zazie gave a yawn. "Dunno. We'll find it when we get there. You go to sleep, I'll stand guard." Lag smiled and slept beside Selene who was sleeping soundly and peacefully.

Zazie looked at the two 14-year-olds, they both had their birthdays passed and reached another year. Zazie began to close his eyes until he felt a presence—gaichuus.

"Heh, at last something fun to do…" Zazie stood up, grabbing his shindan and getting ready in his fighting stance. Two gaichuus showed up, but Zazie didn't cared, he slew them, he destroyed them easily until he saw a figure stood up in the middle of the long deserted land—a boy wearing a dark, black coat which makes it impossible to see what underneath it; he was holding two, long and sharp swords which shone under the artificial sun. Zazie didn't take long enough to realize it and shot him his malice; he knew that he was his enemy and nothing more.

They fought, and fought, and fought—not feeling any sign of fatigue to any sides because they know it shows a sign of weakness and they won't allow such weakness to show up.

All night they fought, that is, until one lost and the other one ran away…

* * *

The artificial sun's light shone towards Selene and Lag's sleeping faces. Selene's green emerald eyes opened up and saw a 16-year old boy lying in front of her, beaten up by someone. That was, until a few seconds, her eyes filled with shock.

"ZAZIE!" she shouted as she ran towards Zazie's body. She laid Zazie's head on her lap and felt the bruises on his face.

"Selene-chan, what happened—?!" Lag who just woke up saw gaichuu shells everywhere and at last, he saw Zazie beat up with bruises all over his skin and he saw Selene hugging Zazie.

"Zazie-kun, why didn't you wake us up? We could have helped you…" Lag said, spilling tears.

Selene lifted her head up, dried up her worried look and told Lag,

"Let's head to Honey Waters, we need to find a hospital quick—"

Before long, Lag told Niche to head back to the Bee Hive and tell this to Largo and Aria. Niche followed and headed back with Steak.

"Come on Selene-chan, get up…" Lag helped Selene up and they both carried Zazie on the way to Honey Waters.

* * *

**[SELENE'S POV]**

_Zazie, why did you have to fight gaichuus by your own? Stupid… stupid Zazie! Because of you, I'm spilling tears once again.._

_Wait… what?_

"Selene, are you okay? You look pale again." Lag asked. He carried Zazie behind his back while I carried our things towards Honey Waters. I looked at Zazie's face again and I saw him hurt physically.

_If he fought gaichuus, then it wouldn't be hard for him, right? He's good at fighting gaichuus so that must mean that he fought something or someone else with more power…_

_**/So, what are you thinking?/**_

_How to get to Honey Waters with Zazie unconscious…_

_**/You're lying./**_

_..._

Sometimes, I would hate my inner self because of debating with me. But I thank her for being there with me whenever I'm alone or such. I looked back at Lag who was busy carrying Zazie and I think he's tired of that. No matter how many times I would tell him that I would carry the unconscious Zazie, he wouldn't. He's a gentleman if you ask me…

"We're here! Honey Waters!" Lag shouted, entering the town.

We looked for a hospital available in the town but we didn't see even one. So we looked for a place to stay and we saw an apartment. Lag and I checked in and he laid Zazie in bed immediately.

"Selene, watch over Zazie. I'm going out to search for Aaliyah and Azul." Lag said.

"Here, if you're going out, take Alee. She might be a help for you." Alee flew out from my bag and heard my request. And Lag did take Alee. I stayed here to watch over Zazie as I wipe his bruises with lukewarm water until déjà vu struck me.

"Heh, this scene, just like last year… When almost everyone got sick and I'm in charge of taking care of them… I… I feel so nostalgic all of a sudden…" I murmured in a simple whisper. I took some cloth from my bag and I wrapped it around Zazie's arm which seemed to be bleeding.

"Zazie, what kind of creature did you fought?" I asked him even though he couldn't hear me, I know…

I watched his painful emotion, still not waking up. That is, until time and hours passed and my eyes went heavy. I can't take an all-nighter so I took a nap for a while. Maybe a few minutes...?

_I'm sure Lag will come back safely… Zazie, please wake up…_

* * *

**[LAG'S POV]**

Soon after I left our apartment, I began to look for Aaliyah and Azul, whom I believe had blue hair and eyes. That won't be hard enough, right?

"Lag-kun!" that voice, it awfully seemed familiar.

"Hanako-chan!" I shouted back.

Hanako Verde, the same girl whom Selene thought that she was Aaliyah due to her green hair and light blue eyes. She asked me what was my business was here in Honey Waters.

"Well, we were told to find a girl which looks like you, and her um, her friend which had blue hair and blue eyes. Have you seen them?" I asked.

"Oh them, I only saw them once, you mean Aaliyah-san and Azul-kun?" She replied back. "Anyways, Lag-kun, it's already late. Why don't you go to bed and we'll talk with each other tomorrow. By the way, is Selene-chan with you?"

I nodded.

"Great! I'm looking forward to see her tomorrow! See ya! My Mom's probably calling me home, bye!" she left, her green hair bouncing and with her running, she left.

_Looks like I need to go back now, I can't believe it's already this late. _I thought until the sight of our apartment was just right in front of me and once I went inside, I saw Selene asleep with her head buried below her arms which were lying beside Zazie who was still asleep.

I looked for a spot where I can sleep and the only available is the couch. I looked for a blanket and I saw only two. I looked back at Selene's position of sleeping so I came up with an idea.

"Here we go… ah…" I carried Selene right beside Zazie's bed, and I placed the other blanket on top of them and I kept one for mine.

"Good night, Selene-chan, Zazie-kun. Get well soon! Heehee!"

* * *

**ME: Hi agaaain!**

**SIS: Yo!**

**SPACE: Konnichiwa!**

**AZUL: Hello.**

**AALIYAH: Hi!**

**ARIELLE: I'm back once again in this stupid chat.**

**ALEE: Wow, I'm in the chats!**

**ARIA: Why am I included?**

**ME: And I can't believe we have characters in our fanfiction that starts with the letter A.**

**TRIO: I know right. Anyways, don't forget to review and watch out for the next chapter! TRIO, over and out. PEACE OUT EVERYONEEEE!**

**ALEXEI: You forgot about me again. My name starts with an A… *mushrooms, again***


	9. Phantom Ghosts

**ME: I'm bored.**

**SIS: Aweeeehh?**

**SPACE: You're not. Read the chapter below, and notice if she's bored or not.**

**AALIYAH: Ha-ha-ha-ha I love Selene's expression here.**

**TRIO: Enjoy the chapter!**

**CHAPTER: Yeah, enjoy meeee!**

**ME: I keep on forgetting about the disclaimer note. Well, I DON'T OWN LETTER BEE!**

**ALL except Author: AT LAST SHE REMEMBERED!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: PHANTOM GHOSTS**

**[SELENE'S POV]**

The artificial sun, its light once again shone on my face. My eyes won't open; I'm still too tired to wake up, to open my eyes. Can I sleep a little longer? I felt this feeling—warmth enveloped me, what is it? I don't care, it feels comfortable and it makes me feel protected and safe. This peaceful aura, it's like, nothing in the world would be the same with this kind of atmosphere. That was then until I heard a groan.

"Huh…?"

I tried to open my eyes for a second. What I saw were black threads, no, black hair brushing through my cheeks. I finally opened my eyes but something didn't feel right. My position last night was on the floor with my head buried below my arms if I'm not mistaken. I tried to turn my head until I saw Zazie's face right in front of me, still sleeping soundly.

"Gaa—"I immediately covered my mouth. There was blanket on top of us until I felt his arm on my waist, so that's why I felt warm—_he… he… was… HUGGING ME?_ With that thought, my cheeks suddenly heated up. I tried to look for Lag with my eyes until I saw his shadow right inside the kitchen.

Until his arms moved and I felt his body heat gives more warmth as he moved closer to me. I don't know whether I should shout or struggle, but it felt comfortable…

_Wait… WHAAAAT?_

My heart began to pound—fast and loud; his breath right next to my neck, giving me goose bumps. I looked at his face, and once again, my face flushed with red blush, and my heart beats faster… I can't take it anymore!

"La-Lag!" I tried not to shout, I might wake up Zazie. Lag's silver hair peeked through with his purple eye and he gave a smile. "Ohayo, Selene-chan! Is Zazie awake yet?" He walked towards me and he helped me up and he headed back in the kitchen. I can still feel my burning cheeks and the red blush haven't left my face yet.

I covered Zazie's shoulders with the blanket and stared at him for a second until that _hugging _thought ran through my head again. I headed towards the kitchen and I saw Lag preparing breakfast, and worse, the breakfast is Sylvette's soup.

"Lag, how did I end up sleeping right next to Zazie?" I asked him, I felt as if I was emitting a dark aura around me. Lag gave a laugh.

"Se-cr-et!" was his reply.

"Ugh… my head hurts…" we heard a groan and a loud thud along the floor. We both hurried to see who that was and we saw Zazie lying on the floor.

"Aah! Zazie!" Lag exclaimed. He helped Zazie up while my cheeks went completely red once again.

"A…zul… where the hell are you? We aren't done with our fight yet! Coward…" Zazie shouted while Lag was looking at him in a problematic way.

"Ne, Zazie-kun, breakfast is ready and let's eat, so that we can find Aaliyah and Azul fast." Lag said and Zazie nodded, rubbing his cheek, still angry about what happened.

The three of us ate Sylvette's nasty soup, which led us to _not eating it_. After eating, Lag went to get ready and left Zazie and I in the dining table, which was of course, it felt awkward.

"Um… Zazie…" I began to stutter. The awkward silence was really irritating.

He turned and looked at me with his feet up the table, "Hmm?"

"You mentioned Azul a while ago, was he the one whom you fought when we were still asleep?"

His annoyed look changed into a fierce and angry look. He covered his eyes with his hair and stood up, leaving me alone in the dining room.

_Idiot, why did I ask him that? ISN'T IT OBVIOUS?_

_**/Ne, that's your fault./**_

_Will you be quiet for now?_

_**/No. No. NEVER, I'm your inner self, I'm you, I can't./**_

_Ugh… alright…_

I stood up and left the table, I saw Lag ready with his bag and his uniform and I saw Zazie putting back on his Letter Bee hat. I picked up my scarf and I just noticed that we all slept in our Letter Bee uniforms with the exception of the hat and the scarf. I fixed my scarf and placed my hat above my hair and I looked at myself in front of the mirror and spun a couple of times. I grabbed my bag until I felt something was missing…

"Lag…where's Alee?" I terribly asked.

Lag seemed terrified and looked around, not seeing a sign of any white puffy winged rabbit. Lag suddenly ran outside and decided to look for Alee and I decided to follow, only until Zazie grabbing me and pushing me back on the floor.

"Shhh…" he whispered. He was pinning me on the floor. Until that exact moment, a bullet hit the door where I was standing a while ago.

"Zazie—!" he suddenly covered my mouth, "Be quiet… stay here, I'll go look for Lag." He stood up and left. Why would he leave me behind? Ugh, I'm coming whether they like it or not!

* * *

**[NORMAL POV]**

Outside, Lag looked for Alee until he encountered two people wearing black clothes. Lag, without hesitation, asked them if they found a puffy white rabbit with a green gem anywhere, that is, until one of the people in black raised his arm, revealing a tired and wounded rabbit—Alee.

"Alee! Can I have her now?" Lag asked until they heard a girlish chuckle.

"You can't have her that easily, you see; we need someone's power and that power can control this coruna, where is she?" they shouted. At first, Lag thought that they took Alee for ransom, now that he realized, they were enemies.

"Lag, move! Blue thorn!" Zazie shot his malice which sent the two mysterious shadows dodging his attack—and worse, dropping Alee. Lag managed to catch Alee while Zazie managed to scare the two black-cloaked. Zazie pointed his shindan to them one more time until he heard his name shouted by Selene.

"IDIOT! GET BACK INSIDE!" Zazie shouted back which made Selene step a few backwards, she saw Lag carrying Alee who was terribly wounded while Zazie was pointing his shindan towards the two mysterious people. Selene didn't know what to do, to run and leave her friends, or to stay and disobeying the orders of her _senpai. _Nonetheless, she ran.

"Na-ah-ah-ah! Not so fast my dear." Someone blocked her way and choked her neck and raising her up.

With Selene up above the ground being choked, she struggled to be free. "Unngg…ug…."

"Tell me, are you the owner of the coruna?" the person asked, and what's more, Selene saw her eyes glowing beneath her cloak filled with evil and hatred. That person had a girl's voice, someone Selene couldn't figure out who owns that voice.

"Se…lene…chan…" Alee murmured, feeling hopeless that she couldn't help her contractor. The girl beneath the cloak gave a cunning grin, "Heh, Selene, it's so nice to meet you… you are indeed the owner of that coruna, come with us, and we'll spare you and your other friends, got that?"

"Selene, no! Don't listen to her!" Lag shouted which made the other cloaked being point his gun and sword at him, and this made Zazie furious on where to shoot his shindan.

"I'm… sorry, but… I'm not… coming with… you!" Selene said, as the female choked her even more, "I'm… staying… right here… Blue Arrow!"

A blue arrow shot from Selene's gun that blasted off the girl. Selene fell on the floor, flat and unconscious. The cloaked female rose up, rubbed her cheeks, and laughed hysterically.

"So, that's your biggest attack? You're weak as usual Selene… remember, you're weak and that will never change. Come, let us leave. Master needs us." The woman said to her companion, coughing blood from her mouth. The two shadows left without a trace.

"Come back here!" Zazie shouted.

"Who were they and why did they want Selene?" Lag asked, while Alee also went unconscious. Zazie ran towards Selene and carried her bridal style with Selene's head resting on Zazie's shoulder. As they were walking, they saw Hanako running towards them.

"Zazie-kun! Lag-kun! Selene-chan, what happened?" Hanako asked, with her voice trembling. Lag explained everything and Hanako offered their house where they can let Selene rest. Lag and Zazie followed Hanako towards the Verde Residence.

"Lie Selene here…" Hanako offered her bed and Zazie lied Selene in her soft bed.

"Who were the people you encountered? I found out Aaliyah-chan's address so I decided to look for you, until I saw Selene unconscious." Hanako explained.

"We saw two black cloaked men just outside our apartment—"

"Wrong, one of them was a girl." Zazie interrupted. "Hanako, do you know them?"

Hanako stopped whatever she was doing and thought for a while. "Black clothed, a boy and a girl… they must be the people in the news everyone feared of." Zazie and Lag jumped from their seats and listened more to Hanako.

"The two of them go after the name of Phantom Ghosts. I believe they came from the secret dark magic organization of _The Black Tsubasa. _If you don't know the Tsubasa, I'll be gladly tell you every bit of information I know about them—"

"No need, we know the Tsubasa very well." Zazie interrupted once again. Hanako nodded and continued.

"The Phantom Ghosts began searching for something, and not only here in Honey Waters. They were searching for power, they had victims, and the victims said that they were searching for someone's power. I heard that the Bee Hive sent Bees to investigate the situation but I don't know if they reached yet—oh, don't tell me you guys are the people Largo-san sent?"

Lag and Zazie nodded.

"Ne, Hanako-chan, do you know Claudius Peak?" Lag asked.

Hanako thought once again. "I've heard that name before. Claudius Peak, you say? Isn't he the current leader of the Black Tsubasa? If he is, I have no doubts that he might be the ones who are involved in the Phantom Ghosts." Hanako said.

"Wait, didn't the Phantom Ghosts said that they needed Alee's contractor's power? And Selene is her contractor, does that mean that the Ghosts are after Selene's power?" Zazie asked.

Lag stopped and looked at the unconscious Selene. "Maybe they were searching for her power, but I've never seen her power of anything, I know that Aaliyah-chan can control Black Magic, maybe Selene's power might be the same."

Hanako smiled. "Ne, Lag-kun, let Selene-chan drink this; this would be able to help her wake up." Hanako handed Lag a pill and a glass of water.

"Thank you, Hanako-chan." Lag said, putting the pill inside Selene's mouth until a simple problem rose.

"How will she drink the water?" Zazie asked.

"Looks like you need to do it orally: drink it and give it to Selene through a kiss—" Hanako teased. Zazie's face flushed into a slight red and went outside, because of his headache.

"Lag-kun, does Zazie-kun likes Selene-chan?" Hanako asked.

"He does, he just doesn't like being teased with her…" Lag replied. Hanako said that she was just joking about the oral part, she said that the pill will dissolve in her mouth instantly. Hanako left and left Lag and Selene inside.

Luckily, Selene woke up with her coughing.

"Selene-chan, drink this…" Lag handed her the glass of water. Selene gratefully took it since her throat seemed dry. Hanako entered the room bringing bringing cookies and tea. Selene smiled at Hanako and thanked her.

"Alright, I'm going to bed now. Just so you know, Zazie's outside and I think he's melting—"

"WHAAAT? HE'S MELTING?!"

"Se-Selene-chan, you take things too literally, he's just outside thinking about things…" Lag said, with a big sweat drop on his head.

"Oh…"

"Lag-kun, why don't you tell Selene-chan what we were discussing here while she's still unconscious? I'll be doing chores today, see you!" Hanako said, and then left.

Lag did tell her everything, from the Phantom Ghosts to the topic regarding Claudius Peak. Selene listened to his every word and they decided to leave immediately but Lag stopped her.

"But Largo told us to look for Aaliyah and Azul, right? And Hanako-chan knows their address, so let's just wait until she's done with her chores, then we can ask her about their address, okay?" Lag said.

"Okay then… why don't you go and tell Zazie to go inside, it might be freezing out there." Selene said, concerned about Zazie.

Lag nodded and called Zazie who seemed to be asleep in the couch just outside their bedroom. Lag smiled and left her there and went back inside the bedroom, with Selene clutching her heart-shaped locket.

"You miss Aaliyah, right?" Lag said, knowing that the Aaliyah that recently visited the Bee Hive was not Selene's real sister, they all felt it, and all of them knew that she was not the Aaliyah they used to know.

A tear fell from Selene's green eye. "I do… Even though she's back physically, it's not the same…"

All of a sudden, Lag hugged Selene. "We all miss Aaliyah. So don't worry, we'll find her, I promise."

In the end, Selene cried her heart aloud, wishing Aaliyah would be back.

* * *

**ME: At last I finished Chapter 9!**

**SIS: Yeah, did you liked it?**

**SPACE: I can sense that Author is super, duper, extra, really, and fabulously inspired today!**

**AALIYAH: Everyone misses me? Awww *cries***

**TRIO: We don't.**

**AALIYAH: Meanie!**

**ME: Well, it seems that the one-shots are not moving and don't worry, in Halloween, I'll finish the Halloween Special requested!**

**SIS: Yeah, you do that.**

**TRIO: Bye for now! Don't forget to review! **


	10. The Moon's Last Lullaby

**ME: HALLLOOOO!**

**SIS: HEII!**

**SPACE: Weird spellings you got there…**

**SIS: I know reaght!**

**ME: Da hiell?**

**SIS: Aenywaes, enjoi the chapterr!**

**ME: Whut izz up wit da spaellyng?**

**SPACE:Whu's fault waz itt?**

**TRIO: Anjoi the chaepter!**

**ME: -_-'''**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: THE MOON'S LAST LULLABY**

**[NORMAL POV]**

Lag and Selene stayed in Hanako's house until she was done doing her chores. Selene helped Hanako while Lag and Zazie were planning their next move once they found Aaliyah and Azul. They were all busy that they didn't even notice that someone was watching over them, unknowingly stalking them—stalking someone they badly needed.

"Ne, Selene-chan, are you guys done with chores?" Lag asked them. Selene was busy cleaning the dusty places while Hanako went washing the dishes and cooking their lunch. Zazie was still looking at the map Largo gave them and comparing them to Hanako's map of Honey Waters.

"Alright, we're done! Selene-chan, I'm really sorry if I got you into working too…" Hanako apologized.

"No, it's okay, really! I used to do chores like this every day too, when I was still in our hometown." Selene replied back which made Hanako smile.

The four of them sat in the dining table where they can lay their plans easily.

"Here, Aaliyah-san and Azul-kun lives at the northern part of Honey Waters, and you guys are currently on the Eastern side. They live in Ravena Street, it's not really far from here, and actually, you can just walk it. Anyways, once you reached Ravena Street, you'll see a small house that has an orange colored gate. Aaliyah and Azul lives there." Hanako explained which made Selene smile.

"Thank you so much Hanako-chan!" Selene thanked her and prepared their things. They wore their scarfs and hats and went outside of the Verde Residence.

Lag asked, "Are you sure you're not coming with us?"

Hanako shook her head. "I can't. I have to watch our house though I feel sorry that I can't come. I would have given you a tour around the Ravena Street. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay Hanako-chan, we have to be the ones who'll thank you, you did so much for us and thanks for that! We'll leave now, bye!" Lag said and waved good bye as the trio team leave for Ravena Street at the Northern side of Honey Waters town.

* * *

"Do you think that the three Bees we've sent have found Aaliyah by now?" Aria asked Largo with a worried face. "What if the Phantom Ghosts had found them by now? What if they were attacked by Peak's army of black magic users? Or—"

"Aria-san, please calm down. I have full trust with them, especially with Zazie's. I'm sure he wouldn't let anyone come near Selene." Largo replied back, still keeping a calm face.

_How could he stay calm like that when Zazie has been attacked by Azul? _Aria thought while looking at Niche who's asleep with Steak. Aria has been worried ever since.

"Is Lag-kun alright?" Sylvette said, teary-eyed. Aria smiled at her and replied, "He is, he's with Zazie and Selene. So I'm sure everyone will come back safe and sound."

"I hope so…"

* * *

"Here it is! Their house!" Lag shouted, pointing at a small house with an orange gate—like what Hanako told them to find. Zazie went inside, with his gun ready for any attacks but Selene doubted that. For a whole hour, Zazie and Lag investigated the house while Selene looked at the photographs Aaliyah and Azul took.

"Guys, can I go out for a while, I need… time alone." Selene asked Lag who seemed busy walking around the house. Lag smiled while Zazie ran towards Selene and grabbed her shoulders and objected.

"Idiot, do you want the Phantom people to take this chance of kidnapping you?" Zazie said which made Selene smile when he began babbling things like kidnapping.

"So you're worried about me? Sweet… Don't worry, I'll come back. ALIVE." Selene sarcastically said, then left. Lag smiled at them while Zazie murmured something under his breath.

"Idiot…"

* * *

**[SELENE'S POV]**

"Idiot…"

As soon I as left, I saw a small garden near Aaliyah's house. I decided to spend my time there. The garden had its grass with wet dew drops and it smelled fresh. I saw and sat on a tree trunk stool and I watched as the flowers move with the wind. There were oranges, red, blues, and violets which also had dew drops on their petals—making the garden shimmer and glitter. A moonflower was near the stool I was sitting on and I checked it up.

"A moonflower, just like what Zazie gave to me last year—after the disappearance of Aaliyah… Tch, why did I remember that crucial scene once again?" I asked myself.

I was staring into space until that special lullaby came to cross my mind. It was the same lullaby as what my Mom would sing to me when I was still little…

_How did the lullaby start again? Hmm… let me remember it for a bit… Ah!_

Without hesitation, I felt the locket in my neck and I opened it, and without any second thoughts, I sang…

"_**Close your eyes…  
Don't be afraid of the night…  
For I'll be here…  
Watching you in sight.**_

Now I say good night,  
My little moon shine…  
And always remember,  
I love you more than twilight…"

"Yo, luring butterflies to sleep again? It was be-beautiful…" Zazie's voice was the first thing I heard after I sang the lullaby. I turned my face away; I never received compliments on how I sing, well, since Zazie's the first to hear my singing voice…

"Th-thank you, Zazie…" I replied back, not looking at him directly in his eyes. I felt a blush run up to my cheeks and it felt warm.

There came an awkward silence between us two, until he decided to break it. "Why don't you sing often…? Your voice was really… um… Anyways, what's up with the song?"

I smiled. "It's what my Mom would sing to me whenever I couldn't sleep. It's entitled_, 'The Moon's Last Lullaby' _ Mom and Aaliyah wrote it especially for me… Anyways, why did Largo want us to investigate here?"

Zazie looked at me and gave a sigh, "Since Aaliyah went back, Largo wanted to us investigate since she's acting strange and weirder than her usual weird, and also, he wanted us to gain some more data about Aaliyah and Azul, including Claudius' hideout."

"Oh, maybe I wasn't listening to him that time…" I replied back.

"What I'm thinking about is, why would Largo send us here, when he could ask Aaliyah straight. I'm sure Aaliyah must have met up with Claudius since he's the only person who can use powerful Black magic—wait… Selene, do you have any black magic?"

Now that he asked me, "No, I don't."

"But… the Ghosts, they said they were after your power… What is it… what is it…" he began to murmur words and I can't understand them…

"So, in short, we were sent here to investigate because Aaliyah seemed strange, to see if the data according Azul is correct, and to find the whereabouts of Claudius?" I clarified and I think I am correct.

"Yeah, now, we're heading back towards the Bee Hive…" Zazie said, seeing Lag in a distance walking towards us.

I nodded.

"Okay…"

* * *

**ME: Must… write… Chapter… 10!**

**SIS: Hehehehe…**

**SPACE: What did you do to Author?**

**SIS: Well, she told me that she would DISCONTINUE this story and I told her not to. So I well, um, forced her to write chapter 10 and if not, Jamie, Aden, Bree, and the others readers including me will haunt her at night and kill her in her sleep.**

**SPACE: Ooh… and it seems to be effective.**

**SIS: I know right—**

**ME: Got… to… write… type… *collapses***

**SIS & SPACE: WAAAAAAAAAAA! She-she's dead?!**

**SIS: I… I killed Author!**

**SFX: Dum dum dum DUUUUUUUM…**

**SIS & SPACE: Where did that sound effect came from?**

**CHAT: TO BE CONTINUED ON THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**SFX: Dum dum dum DUUUUUUM…**


	11. Not so Peaceful at all

**SFX: Dum dum dum DUUUUUM!**

**SIS: What will we do?**

**CHAT: And you shall find out…**

**SFX: Dum dum dum—**

**CHAT: What had happened to the… AUTHOR!**

**SFX: —DUUUUUUM!**

**ZAZIE: ALEXEI! STOP PUTTING THOSE CRAPPY SOUND EFFECTS! YOU TOO HANS! DON'T START COSPLAYING A CHATBOX!**

**ALEXEI & HANS: Okay…**

**SIS: Oh God, God, God, God, Easter Bunny, Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy, Jack Frost, OH MY GOD I HAVE KILLED THE AUTHOR!**

**CHAT: To be continued…**

**ZAZIE: HANS! I TOLD YOU TO STOP COSPLAYING!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: NOT SO PEACEFUL AT ALL**

**[NORMAL POV]**

After three days of walking back towards the Bee Hive, with nothing to report back to Largo, Selene went back to Sylvette's house and slept the next day.

"So, about your, _visit, _to their house, any clues?" Largo asked Zazie and Lag.

Zazie grinned. "Nothing much, just old cobwebs and furniture... Why the hell did you send us there when you know every single data about them?" He asked.

Lag was in the corner, sleeping with Niche while Zazie was arguing with Largo. "Anyways, you didn't found out where is Claudius's whereabouts, right? Anyways, that's both good and bad news to me. You may now leave." Largo said, dismissing Zazie out.

"What are the good and bad news?" Zazie shouted. Largo didn't give a movement but instead, he kept on staring at his papers on top of his wooden desk. Zazie waited for seconds, no, minutes while Largo's position never changed. The raven-haired boy immediately got impatient and stood up. Zazie forcefully left outside until he saw Aaliyah and Azul chatting. Zazie gave them both his curious and death-glare look. Zazie approached them and asked them,

"Where were you the last 5 days?" he asked the blue-haired boy.

"My, we were here, Zazie-san." Aaliyah answered.

"Heh, you never call me 'Zazie-san'. Tell me, where the heck is Claudius, NOW!"

"What do you mean, Zazie-san?" Aaliyah asked once more. It was obviously getting on Zazie's nerves.

"Tch, nothing, never mind…" Zazie said, and then left.

* * *

_At the Suede Residence…_

* * *

"Aahh! I'm beat!" Selene shouted as she jumped in her bed. She wrapped herself in her blanket and slept soundly in no time. Alee had fallen asleep, still hurt and wounded a bit, Sylvette entered her room and saw Selene's scarf, hat, and bag on the floor, still messy as ever. She looked at Selene's face which was obvious enough that she had drained her energy from Largo's request to the three of them.

Sylvette saw the heart-shaped locket that her Mom and Aaliyah gave to her as a keepsake. The necklace had a heart-shaped pendant and it had a small key behind it, Selene and Sylvette doesn't know what is it for and they never found out. Selene's face moved and her blanket were messy around her body, Sylvette fixed it and stroked Selene's hair,

"Good night, Selene-chan."

All's well that ends well for the Suede Residence, but back in the Bee Hive, Aaliyah and Azul were talking about something near the tree beside the Bee Hive.

"Heh, I must have underestimated Shrine-san. However did he find out?" Azul asked the green-haired girl.

"Never underestimate him, he's a clever boy. Hmm, _'Zazie-san'…_"

"You're obviously enjoying this, aren't you?" Azul smirked. "This is your small little acting?"

Aaliyah gave another smile. A strange smile that no one would know it came from her, "Of course I am… Azul-kun. Come, let us go, Father must be waiting for me impatiently. We'll return here once I receive his orders." Aaliyah and Azul left the Bee Hive and didn't look back.

* * *

"Another girl, killed in the night…" Largo whispered in his desk, while his Deputy Director was busy talking to the Bees in charge of the town where another killing happened. Largo pushed his palms against his table and cleared his throat, as he began to call the Bees just outside his office.

Aria Link entered, together with two more Bees who witnessed the murder. Largo began asking them several questions and as the Bees answered, Aria kept track of the notes.

"You were in the scene and yet you didn't do anything! People trust us to protect them from the murdered who aren't found and this is what you report to me?!" Largo shouted in a very loud and mad tone. The Bees were frightened because this was the only time they saw Largo really angry. Largo cleared his throat and looked at the Bees' eyes.

He gave a long sigh.

"You may now leave. Aria, please escort them back to the towns they were assigned." Largo said, and looked beyond his big window behind him as his head started to think thoughts,

_Claudius Peak, you're far more trouble than I've imagined…_

A gust of wind visited the Director's Office and this sent chills towards Largo. He closed the windows and placed his hands under his chin, thinking once again…

In Zazie's place, he kept on thinking about Aaliyah and Azul, when they were acting strange around him, around everyone.

_What if they were working for Claudius, it's a possibility, nah, what am I thinking?_

Zazie slept in his chair while Wasiolka was purring in his feet, who also fell asleep. Little did he know that someone was watching him, well, spy. Everyone had their peaceful nights, except for the Bees in charge. Selene dreamt about nightmares again, Zazie fell asleep but woke up after a couple of hours, Lag couldn't sleep, and Largo was busy about the investigation.

The person they're looking for is alive, and that's their main lead right now.

* * *

**ME: I'm gonna watch "Rise of the Guardians"! I'm finally gonna see Jack Frost and Bunnymund and Toothiana and North and Sandy and, and, and, I CAN'T WAIT!**

**SIS: Whoa, I just showed you the movie's trailer and you're excited 'bout it.**

**SPACE: So, when are we going to watch?**

**TRIO: DECEMBER 1!**

**SIS: Isn't that a little too sudden?**

**JACK FROST: Heyyo!**

**SIS: *uploading data 99%* What?**

**SPACE: *finished uploading* OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG IS HE REAL?!**

**ME: *uploading data 19%* Uhhh…**

**JACK: *silence* You done uploading?**

**SIS: *uploading complete* YUP! And another thing, what are you doing here?**

**SPACE: Duh, to send snow! But to "our" bad luck, Author's still buffering.**

**ME: *uploading complete* I'm done! And THERE WILL BE NO SNOW HERE! WE'RE IN A TROPICAL ISLAND!**

**JACK: Where exactly?**

**TRIO: IN THE—**

**SIS: Seriously, where are we?**


	12. Messengers

**ME: Anyways, the ending chats in the previous chapter weren't really connected to the first chats, so…**

**SIS: Alright people! Time to suit up! We're going to continue the play!**

**SPACE: What play?**

**SIS: Alexei! Get the sound effects! Zazie, wake Aaliyah up will ya? Lag, stay right there! Selene, oh she's sick. Author, lay down in the middle NOW!**

**ALL: Huh?**

**HANS: Oh! You mean the play where "Author-died-and-was-killed-by-Co-Author" play!**

**ME: I don't want that. I'm going home.**

**SIS: Oh really? *creepy and scary smile***

**ME: WHERE DO I LIE DOWN?!**

**ALL: Disclaimer, Fantasy-chan doesn't own anything except for her OC.**

**SPACE: When was the last time we did a disclaimer note?**

**AALIYAH: And who's Fantasy-chan?**

**ME: I am and I finally updated after weeks!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: MESSENGERS**

**[SELENE'S POV]**

Another sunny day, oh, I mean, another fresh day to be exact. My bed was messy when I woke up and I was finally awake from another awful nightmare last night…

What was that dream again? Oh that, when I saw blood and guts, and black, dark—pitch black everywhere, where I can smell the scent of blood and death. Why would I dream something like that bloody and brutal? Time passed and I smelled the fresh scent of cold air outside, until I noticed something—white, fluff? Is it snow?

I jumped from my bed and I raced towards Sylvette who was cooking her usual soup and toasting bread. A "good morning" from my mouth and Sylvette replied back with a simple greeting. I changed from my bedtime pajamas and I looked for my sweater and winter boots—the same clothes I wore during the interview last year.

The snow, it was as white as the artificial sun's shine, and its fluffiness, it felt like a huge pile of cotton candy from the sky. There were frosts in the plants and in the glass windows. I've never seen it snow like this in Amberground before. Before long, Aria Link visited us and handed me a Letter Bee uniform but in bright red color.

"Selene, you're going as a Messenger Bee, your partner is already listed in the board in the Bee Hive and be sure to wear this." Aria said then left to her carriage. Sylvette took the uniform and opened it up.

"So cute! Alright, I have to do a major make-over before you leave! Come!" Sylvette dragged me towards her room and dressed me up.

The uniform was red, with the same golden Letter Bee trademark in the side of the Christmas hat. The body was full of red, and it had big, white buttons on my chest. In the bottom part, there was a huge excess from the top and it looked like a big skirt with white cotton around the edges. The pants were still there, also in the color red. The boots were a bit dark and had small heels in the ankle part.

Sylvette looked at me and fixed my hair—two low pigtails with green ribbon. She looked at me with her eyes sparkling while Alee was wearing her big red and green ribbon and a small bell in the center. Alee also had her fluffy hair into a big ponytail at the top of her head.

It was already running late so Alee and I dashed towards the Bee Hive, leaving Sylvette together with her nasty soup. We saw Lag and the others waiting in the outside of the Bee Hive wearing their Messenger Bee uniforms but a little different than mine.

"Look! Selene's here!" Connor said, eating cookies with Gus while Zazie was staring into space with his fluffy white beard. Lag was waving towards me and the three of them were wearing beards which kinda looked funny.

When I reached them, I panted and I took deep breaths before I can start to speak again. Lag and Connor looked curious in my uniform and spun me around.

Lag's finger was on his chin. "So this is the Messenger Bee uniform for girls. Largo-san made a good design this year!"

The four of us went inside the Bee Hive to look for our partners. Lag's partner was Jiggy Pepper, who was really awesome in terms of express delivery. Connor's partner was Zazie who obviously didn't like it.

"Who's your partner Selene?" Lag asked me whose eyes were sparkling.

I cleared my throat before I looked in the list. And my partner is…

"No way…" I exclaimed. "A-Azul Nightray and Selene Cross?"

The rest of my friends looked at the list to make sure that my vision isn't blurry but it is real. My partner is someone I don't trust!

Finally, I saw Aaliyah arrive with Azul. They were also wearing the same Messenger Bee uniform as they looked into the list. Aaliyah's partner was Nico Acacius but Aaliyah refused and decided to deliver the gifts on her own. Aria disapproved and told her that she should go with Moc.

"If you won't, you don't have to participate in the gift-giving." Aria argued while Aaliyah turned around and left the Bee Hive.

"Aaliyah… what's wrong with you?" I murmured until I felt someone tap my shoulder from behind. It was Azul Nightray.

Azul looked at me with his dark, blue eyes until Zazie and Mico point their shindans toward Azul. He chuckled then laid his head down low as he approached Zazie and Mico and whispered them something. Mico sighed at Azul while Zazie had this look of still not trusting him.

Aria and Largo's voice through the speaker started to alarm everyone.

"_Everyone must be with his or her partner and we shall start the Messenger Deliveries in about a minute. You will see a pile of gifts filled with hearts of people so be careful on the way, now that gaichuus are easily attracted by these hearts. Once you reach your destination, which is written on the gift you are about to deliver, you have to stay with that person as his or her Messenger Bee. The Messenger Delivery has now begun and a Merry Christmas to all."_

Azul and I walked towards the big pile of gifts and I told him to choose a gift to deliver. He chose the rectangular gift which was wrapped in blue and violet with a lilac ribbon. We looked at the destination and it said: 1432 St. Joseph's Street, Uptown from Cataluña.

We rode a carriage and headed to the destination of the gift. I hope nothing bad happens now that my partner is someone who has vague background and I don't trust.

* * *

**[ZAZIE'S POV]**

Selene's partner is Azul Nightray. Why him? Largo must have planned something on his sleeves once again and I don't want him to make Selene as bait. Why am I worrying too much over that girl? She can take care of herself; well she's a little idiotic that she would act without thinking.

"You okay Zazie?" Connor asked.

I gave a sigh until I saw Azul looking at Selene who seems up to no good. I felt my shindan until he tapped Selene in the shoulder. He started looking at her with eyes that I don't trust. I pointed my shindan towards Azul and Mico also pointed his.

Azul approached us and whispered, "Don't worry, your Selene will still be in one piece after this delivery. If you don't want anything to happen to her, don't try to do stupid things."

"Don't you dare to anything to her, or you face up to me."

"Of course, Zazie-san." He said, and then left with another of his creepy smiles. Mico left to find his partner while Connor walked up to me. Why am I being concerned? Maybe because… no.

"…_and a Merry Christmas to all." _was the last thing I heard at the speakers when suddenly, Selene was gone from my sight. I tried looking for her until Connor handed me the gift to be delivered.

I looked at the delivery address. "1433 St. Joseph's Street, Uptown from Cataluña."

"I know that place! My aunt used to live there." Connor suddenly exclaimed.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

**SIS: I quit—**

**ALL: WHAAAAT?**

**ALEXEI: NOO! WHO WOULD INSULT THE AUTHOR?**

**ZAZIE: I can't believe I'm saying this but, who'll annoy the Author from then on?**

**AALIYAH: WHO'LL PAIR HER TO DIFFERENT BOYS?!**

**HANS: WHO'S GOING TO EAT HER LUNCH?**

**ALL: NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**ME: Hey!**

**AALIYAH: Co's going to leave you!**

**ME: She will?**

**SIS: You didn't let me finish. I will?**

**SPACE: Yay?**

**ME: DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME! BEFORE I DIE, YOU HAVE TO FIND ME A HUSBAND AND TELL HIM I LOVE HIM!**

**SIS: Okay, bye, but I just wanted to say that I quitted in doing my Algebra homework, is that a crime? Anyhoo, I'll go look for a good man, SAYONARA! *goes through a door***

**SELENE: Uh, that's the bathroom.**


End file.
